Yume no Megami
by Welsper
Summary: A Gonosz! Gonosz... Gonosz? című fic folytatása. Három hét telt el azóta, hogy Urd felébredt addigi legkülönösebb álmából.Úgy vélte, hogy csak egyszeriri eset volt, azonban most váratlanul újra az álomvilágban találja magát. Ez már nem lehet véletlen.


**Aa! Megami-sama!  
Yume no Megami**

**I. Fejezet:  
****Visszatérő Álom**

Csodálatos, verőfényes napsütés ragyogta be egész Nekomi várost. Mindenhova eljuttatta éltető melegét, amely nélkül aligha létezhetett volna az a fejlett civilizáció, mely benépesítette a Föld nevű parányi planétát. Az emberek számára nem csupán az élet egyik feltétele volt, hanem megannyi jelkép forrása is, melyeket mindegyik kultúrában meg lehetett találni valamilyen formában. Még a hangulatukat is képes volt jelentősen befolyásolni. Napsütéses időben könnyebb volt megoldani a problémákat, kompromisszumokat kötni, előzékenynek lenni, és nagy általánosságban sokkal többször lehetett mosolyt látni az ajkakon. Mindezek alapján a napfényt lehetett minden jó forrásának nevezni…  
Ugyanakkor a Nap nem osztogatta egyenletes mértékben ezt az áldást. Volt, hogy fukarkodott vele, és emiatt akár jelentős időjárás változás is bekövetkezhetett, ami kissé megnehezítette az emberek életét. Persze ennek is akadtak szép számmal előnyei, és voltak, akik kifejezetten rajongott az ilyen évszakokért. A többség azonban jobban kedvelte a kellemes meleget, amikor nem kellett vastag, több rétegű, néha még a mozgást is kényelmetlenné tévő öltözetet viselni, esetleg folyamatosan, kisebb nagyobb küzdelmet folytatni a környezettel.  
Időnként pedig - mint ahogy most is - a Nap hajlamos volt túlságosan is bőkezűen osztogatni a sugarait, és létrejött a másik nem túl kelleme véglet, rekkenő hőség. Ezt legalább olyan sokan nem szerették, mint a túlzott hideget. Megfelelő óvintézkedések hiányában pedig majdnem olyan veszélyes volt az emberi szervezetre, mint maga a fagy. Kevesen voltak, akik ilyenkor is szíves örömest kimozdultak otthonról, kivéve ha egy klimatizált strandra vezetett az útjuk.  
Néhány napja egész Nekomi város szenvedett a hőhullámtól, ami csak most tetőzött igazán. Szerencsére vasárnap volt, így jóval kevesebb volt azoknak a száma, akiknek munkába kell menni, ami biztos még elviselhetetlenebbé tette volna a szörnyű állapotot. Azonban ez csupán egy aprócska vigasz volt, hiszen mindenki tudta, hogy másnap hétfő, és az időjárás-jelentés egyelőre nem jósolt enyhülést. A legtöbb, amit ilyen esetben tenni lehetett, hogy a hűvösre húzódva minél kevesebbet mozogva felkészülni az elkövetkező nap poklára… Vagy egy az egyben megfeledkezni róla.  
A Morisato rezidencia sem szenvedett hiányt a napsütésben és a hőségben. Sőt, Morisato Keiichi szerint valamiféle megmagyarázhatatlan okból - ami talán egy ismeretlen, gonosz hatalom sötét mesterkedése volt -, a kánikula itt fejtette ki a legerőteljesebb hatását. A fiú lehangoltan állapította meg, hogy ez az utóbbi évek egyik legkíméletlenebb nyara. Szerencsétlenségére a BMW-je is rendetlenkedni kezdett az utóbbi napokban, így kénytelen volt pihenés helyett a motor szerelésének szentelni a vasárnapot. Legalábbis annak egy részét, mivel a BMW-nek nem volt nagy baja, csak hát a melegben még a rutinmunka is hosszadalmasnak bizonyult.  
Azonban volt valaki az egykori templom lakói között, aki nagyon is élvezte az extrém napsütést. Urd elégedetten nézett végig a forró tetőcserepeken, mielőtt leterítette a hatalmas frottír törölközőt, ami addig összehajtogatva ott lebegett mellette, más hasznos kiegészítőkkel együtt. Az Istennő el sem tudott képzelni ennél jobb időt egy kis napfürdőre. A háztetőnél pedig keresve sem talált volna erre az elfoglaltságra jobb helyet. Az elmúlt napokban is lett volna lehetősége a napozásra, de sajnos mindig közbe jött valami. Most viszont nem volt semmi érdekfeszítő a TV-ben, tehát hódolhatott ennek a hobbijának is. Pedig a reggeli órákban még elég kétségesnek tűnt, mivel egy apró konfliktus robbant ki közte, és Skuld között. Szerencsére Belldandy nem dolgozott, ezért a viszályt meglepő gyorsasággal, mindössze két és fél óra alatt lerendezték. Utána következhetett a felkészülés a napozásra, mivel az ilyesmit nem lehetett csak úgy tessék-lássék módon összecsapni. Urd-nak részletesen megírt forgatókönyve volt mindenre, és most is ennek megfelelően járt el. Az igazsághoz hozzátartozott hogy csak nemrég fordult meg a fejében, hogy össze kellene ütnie egy listát az ilyenkor elvégzendő tevékenységekről, ezzel is növelve a napozás élményét. Valójában még egyetlen betűt sem írt le belőle, de ennek ellenére folyamatosan tökéletesítette.  
Az első lépés a fürdő volt. Keiichi sehogy sem bírta megérteni, hogy ehhez hasonló fullasztó melegben miért akarja az Istennő egy kád forró vízben áztatni magát. Persze nem is várta el a kölyöktől, hogy megértse, minden esetre megpróbálta a tudtára adni, hogy ez is része annak a szertartásnak, aminek a neve - nem hivatalosan - Urd-sama Önkényeztető Napfényterápiája. A megnevezés még a saját tetszését sem nyerte el, de ideiglenesen, amíg nem talál valami jobban csengőt, addig ez is megtette. Mikor aztán látta, hogy K1 kezd rosszul lenni attól, milyen átéléssel mesél a forró fürdőről, megkegyelmezett neki. Hiába, a fiú nem tudta, mi a jó…  
Kissé dühös fintor jelent meg az arcán, amikor eszébe jutott, mit mondott Skuld az egészről. A kis Istennő azt állította, hogy ha túl sokat fetreng a napon, a végén fotoszintetizálni fog, és ronda zöld foltok lepik el a bőrét. Ekkor nagyon kevés hiányzott ahhoz, hogy a reggeli harcot újra kirobbanjon. Megint csak Bell jelenlétének volt köszönhető, hogy végül nem kezdtek marakodni. Urd pedig megelégedett annyival, hogy a hűtőből elcsente Skuld csokifagyiját, amit a fürdőkádban ülve, mélységes elégtételt érezve fogyasztott el. Nem mintha annyira rajongott volna érte, de tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem volt rossz íze. Ráadásul biztos volt benne, hogy ha Skuld meglátja a kedvence hűlt helyét, a gutaütés fogja kerülgetni. Az sem volt kétséges, hogy a húga rögtön tudni fogja ki volt a tettes. Azt találta a legszórakoztatóbbnak, hogy a kis Istennő még valamiféle számkombinációs zárat is rátett a fagylalt dobozára. Ez azonban nem jelenthetett gondot egy aprócska, ám mesterien irányított villámnak. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tettének még lesz következménye, sőt csalódott lett volna, ha nem. Ennek ellenére nem aggódott, hogy esetleg emiatt kell félbeszakítania a napozást, hiszen a húga nem is olyan rég elvonult a szobájába, valami géppel bütykölni. Ilyenkor, ha csak nem történik valami szokatlan, estig elő sem dugta az orrát, annyira belemerült a szerelésbe.  
Urd úgy döntött, hogy teljes mértékben átadja magát az élvezeteknek, és az ezáltal felállított kritériumok közé nem fért be, hogy az idegesítő testvérére gondoljon, tehát száműzte a gondolatai közül Skuld-ot. Még egy utolsó igazítást végzett a törölközőn, aztán lefeküdt rá. Mély levegőt vett, és egy pillanatig benntartotta, közben pedig mozdulatlanul élvezte a pillanat örömét. A rövid szünet után folytatta, amit elkezdett. A magával hozott tárgyak közül az egyik felemelkedett, és a kezébe röppent. Mindenféle sietség nélkül kinyitotta a napszemüveg szárait, és a szemére illesztette. A sötét lencsék elviselhetővé tompították a nap ragyogását. Istennőként ehhez akár varázslatot is használhatott volna, sőt, ha nagyon akarta volna nélküle is belenézhetett volna az égen tündöklő fénykorongba… De abban nem lett volna semmi szórakoztató. Ellenben egy divatos, formatervezett napszemüveg, amiről tudta, hogy remekül áll neki, az egészen más volt. Természetesen saját tervezés volt, csakúgy, mint az a kétrészes fürdőruha-költemény, amit épp erre az alkalomra alkotott meg. Elégedetten végignézett a testén feszülő ruhadarabon, és mindenféle álszerénység nélkül megállapította, hogy tökéletes alakját igazán remekül kihangsúlyozza annak rafinált vonalvezetése. A karmazsinvörös és fehér színekben pompázó bikini sokat megmutatott az Istennő testéből, ugyanakkor a legizgalmasabb felületeket sejtelmesen eltakarta.  
A felsőrész legnagyobb felületét a két, egymással szembefordított végeiknél kissé elkeskenyedő, vékony fehér szegéllyel határolt, vörös szövetdarab tette ki. Ezeket egy apró szemű aranylánc kapcsolta össze, mely alaposan megfeszült, azt a látszatot keltve, hogy akármelyik pillanatban elpattanhat. A lánc végeihez egy-egy újabb kapcsolódott, amely az Istennő rekeszizmaira simuló rövidke, piros anyagdarabhoz kapcsolódtak, amit szintén egy aranylánc kapcsolt össze a hátán lévő másával. A bikinifelső pántjait is ilyen arany láncok alkották, kivéve az Urd vállaira terülő háromszögletű szövetdarabot, melyek szintén ezzel a módszerrel kapcsolódtak a nyakán körbefutó anyagcsíkhoz. A fő részt egy lánc kötötte össze hátul egy ovális szövetdarabbal, amihez a pántok is csatlakoztak. A többszörös rögzítésnek köszönhetően a bikinifelső tökéletesen idomult Urd melleihez. Nem mintha szükség lett volna bármiféle trükkre ahhoz, hogy előnyösebb kinézetet kölcsönözzön kebleinek, hisz azok alakja, mérete, és tartása is tökéletes volt. Az egyetlen probléma a kissé bonyolult felsővel az volt, hogy a „normális" módszerrel nem lehetett levenni vagy felölteni. Urd ezt egyáltalán nem bánta, mert általában nem így váltogatta a ruháit, hanem egy varázslat segítségével egyszerűen eltűntette, vagy magára idézte őket.  
A fürdőruha másik darabja már valamivel egyszerűbb volt. Urd itt sem tért el a felsőnél jól bevált aranylánc-szövet kombinációnál. Az anyag egyetlen jól szabott darabból állt, melyet a csípőjén körbefutó lánc kapcsolt össze. Kiegészítésként Urd bal combján, az aszimmetria eleganciájának példátlan megtestesüléseként egy vörös és egy fehér szalag volt. Ez már nem volt szerves része a fürdőruhának, mégis elengedhetetlenül fontos volt az összképhez, éppúgy, mint a jobb bokáját körülölelő vastag aranyperec. A fürdőruha lánc részein számtalan, csepp alakú, lapos aranyflitter volt, melyek felváltva egy fekete, és egy fehér, félig áttetsző kristályt foglaltak magukba. Ezek látványosa szikráztak, mikor a nap fénye megfelelő szögben tűzött rájuk, és Urd minden egyes mozdulatára egymáshoz ütődve halkan csilingeltek.  
A mágikus úton létrehozott bikini egyszerre volt ruhadarab, és ékszer. Az Istennő elmosolyodott, mikor arra gondolt mekkora kihívás lesz legközelebb felülmúlni a kifejezetten jól sikerült darabot. Ugyanis kétszer soha nem viselt egyetlen ruhát sem, mindegy mennyire jól állt rajta. Keiichi egyszer megjegyezte, hogy ha a három Istennő nem tudna magának öltözéket varázsolni, és neki kellene a finanszírozni a ruháikat, akkor egész életére eladósodna, mindössze egy évi számla után. Ebben minden bizonnyal igaza is volt… Urd mosolya még szélesebb lett, amikor felidézte magában azt a néhány perccel ezelőtti pillanatot, amikor megmutatta az új fürdőruháját a fiúnak. K1 feltűnően sokat pislogott, és ide-oda tekergette a fejét, majd némi hebegés után, az Istennő kérdésére sután megjegyezte, hogy jól áll neki. Urd ezt követően felajánlotta neki, hogy ha van kedve, bekenhetné napolajjal. A srác néhány pillanatig csak üres tekintettel bámult rá, majd hirtelen az épp javítás alatt álló BMW-jére mutogatva arról kezdett el szinte teljesen összefüggéstelenül hadarni, hogy mennyire létkérdés még abban a másodpercben folytatni a szerelést. Urd annyiban hagyta a dolgot, mert így is nagyon jót szórakozott Keiichi kétségbeesett ábrázatain. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét az sem, hogy a fiú néha lopva felé pillantott, de szinte azonnal vissza is fordult a munkájához. A következő ilyen alkalommal, remek időzítéssel integetni kezdett neki, így adva a tudtára, hogy teljesen nyilvánvaló számára, mit csinál. Közben a magával hozott hosszú nyakú díszes üveget, és a magasba emelte, hogy Keiichi is jól láthassa. Az üzenet egyértelmű volt: „Az ajánlatom még áll Kölyök, ne habozz!" K1 válaszul megkettőzött erővel kezdte tettetni, hogy valami nagyon fontosat bütyköl. Így tehát az Istennőre maradt a feladat, hogy bekenje magát a nap káros sugarai ellen.  
A teljes egészében egy ritka kristályból készült palack, briliánsra emlékeztető csiszolású dugója halk pukkanás kíséretében hagyta el az üveg száját. Urd szinte azonnal megérezte a napolaj kellemes, levendula- és jázminkivonat harmonikus elegyéből létrejött illatát. Megdöntötte az üveget, és magasról a nyitott tenyerébe öntött egy keveset a sűrű, aranyszínű olajból. Először a karjait kente be. Jóleső érzés áradt szét benne, mikor a folyadék vékony rétegben a bőrére került. Olyan volt, mintha a legfinomabb selyem simogatta volna. Ezt a hatást annak a több tucat különleges növénynek köszönhette, melynek nagy része már, vagy egyáltalán sohasem létezett a Földön. Elég sok időt töltött kicsi, de jól felszerelt laboratóriumában, mire sikerült megtalálnia a tökéletes egyensúlyt az alkotórészek között. De nem először bizonyosodott be, hogy a végeredmény megérte a fáradozást. Újabb adag olaj került a tenyerébe, miközben lassan felhúzta a jobb lábát, és megismételte ugyanazt, mint a karjánál. Először a vádliját, majd hosszú combjait is beborította az illatos esszencia.  
Végére maradt a felsőteste, amit különös gonddal vett kezelésbe. Óvatos mozdulatokkal masszírozta be feszes hasfalába, és élvezettel nézte ahogy hibátlan bőre csillogóvá válik a folyadéktól. A legutolsó adagot a kulcscsontjai közé öntötte, majd onnan dörzsölte be a megmaradt bőrfelületbe.  
Odalent Keiichi-nek komoly gondjai akadhattak a légzéssel, mert bár Urd csak a hátát látta, a vállai mozgásából egyértelműen megállapította hogy kissé zihál. Gyanította, hogy nem csak a hőségnek köszönhetően. Egyáltalán nem sajnálta, hisz aki lekelődik, az magára vessen a mellékhatások fellépésekor. Igazából egy kissé szokatlan, Morisato Keiichi-féle bóknak is felfoghatta a reakciót, és az ellen sem volt semmi kifogása, ha a kölyök bámulta, mivel ezzel is csak a szépségének adózott elismeréssel. Most már kifejezetten jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy a fiú visszautasította az ajánlatát, mivel nem sok kedve volt élesztgetni, ha esetleg rosszul lett volna a feladat közben. Ez, tekintve a jelenlegi állapotát nagyon is valószínű volt. Ráadásul biztos az összes olajt kiöntötte volna…  
Ekkor a móka egyszersmind véget ért, mert Belldandy kilépett a házból, és egy nagy halom mosott ruhát tartalmazó kosárral az udvaron felállított szárítókötélhez ment teregetni. Innentől kezdve a legidősebb nővér biztos volt benne, hogy a fa árnyékában gubbasztó halandó fiú majdhogynem azonnal megfeledkezik róla, és minden figyelmét a húgának szenteli. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy a BMW egyhamar nem lesz kész...  
Halkan felsóhajtott, majd hátrahajtotta a fejét, és a napszemüveg sötét lencséi mögött lehunyta a szemét. Ez így volt a lehető legtökéletesebb. Mindig is nagyra értékelte K1-ben, hogy mennyire szereti Belldandy-t. Persze ezt nem kötötte túl sokszor a kölyök orrára, de mindenképp így volt. Leginkább a hűsége volt csodálatra méltó… Annak ellenére, hogy nem volt fából, és nagyon is sokra értékelte a szépet - na és persze hajlamos volt a túlbuzgó fantáziálásra, mint az összes férfi -, soha nem jutott volna eszébe elárulni Bell-t. Csak őt szerette, és senki mást. Pedig lett volna jó néhány lehetősége, amennyi szép lánnyal dolga volt az utóbbi időkben. Többek között maga Urd is megpróbálta elcsábítani, persze szigorúan csak azért, hogy ezzel is előremozdítsa a kapcsolatát a húgával. Ő viszont nem állt kötélnek, akármi is történt.  
Bár az is az igazsághoz tartozott, hogy K1 Belldandy-val se akart előre haladni egy tapodtat sem. Legalábbis nem abban az értelemben, ahogy azt a legidősebb testvér szerette volna. Ezt elképesztően bosszantónak találta. Leginkább Keiichi-t hibáztatta a teszetoszasága miatt, de Bell-re se lehetett azt mondani, hogy túlságosan bíztatja a srácot. Igazán szép pár voltak, bár azon lehetett volna vitatkozni, hogy mindez ér-e egyáltalán valamit, ha nem viselkednek úgy, ahogy a szerelmeseknek illene. Urd megannyi sikertelen próbálkozás után még mindig nem adta fel a reményt, hogy ő lesz az, aki megadja a kezdő lökést egy mindent elsöprő, szenvedélyes éjszakához… vagy amelyik napszakban összejön nekik a dolog, ez tulajdonképpen másodlagos jelentőségű volt. Ehhez egy minden eddiginél hatékonyabb - és szórakoztatóbb - módszert kell kitalálnia…  
De nem egy ilyen szép napon. Ezt csak is saját maga kényeztetésére szánta, és ebből nem volt hajlandó engedni. Tervezésre ott voltak az esős napok, amikor - többek között - a TV sem működött. Vagy, mint ahogy általában a legjobb ötletei, csak úgy spontán beugrik neki valami, mikor nem is töpreng rajta. Ideje az volt bőven, igazán nem kellett siettetni a dolgot… Egyedül K1 halandó mivolta szabott neki korlátot. Természetesen ez csak átvitt értelemben volt igaz, hiszen nem akart éveket várni a sikerre.  
Miközben ezek a gondolatok forogtak a fejében, lassan elnyomta az álom. Már azt sem látta, ahogy Belldandy befejezi a teregetést, és elindul visszafelé a házba. Pedig a húga félúton megállt, és kíváncsian ránézett, mielőtt folytatta volna az útját. A végén, mikor már félig-meddig az ábrándok mezsgyéjén szárnyalt az elméje, egész különös dolgokat képzelt maga elé. Némelyik olyan távol állt a húgától vagy Keiichi-től, amennyire csak lehetett. A legtöbbre ébredés után talán nem is fog emlékezni, hiszen csak egy pillanatnyi képfoszlány volt, ami ugyan olyan gyorsan el is tűnt, mint ahogy megjelent, még jóval azelőtt, hogy tisztán kivehetővé vált volna. Ilyen volt többek között az a rózsaszín, pufók Skuld, aki valamiért nyaggatta, kezében egy tucatnyi jégkrémes pálcikával. Urd teljesen éberen azonnal rájött volna mit jelent a vízió, de így sehogy sem tudta megfejteni. Mire megtehette volna, már el is múlt, és az Istennő szinte azon nyomban el is felejtette. Ha valaki ebben a pillanatban felriasztja, talán homályosan emlékezett volna egyes részleteire, mint egy nagyon régi emlékre. Persze jobb volt így, mert abban az esetben a legidősebb nővér talán azt hitte volna magáról, hogy a tudat alatti lelkiismeret-furdalása jelenik meg ebben a formában, amit egyébként soha senkinek nem ismerne be. Ezek még nem voltak igazi álmok, de már nem járt messze tőlük.  
Az álmok pedig olyan izgalmas kalandok lehetőségét hordozták magukban, amire az Istennő mindig is vágyott. Épp ezért alapjában véve szerette őket…  
A mostani álom egészen más volt, mint azok a szokványosak, amikkel Urd általában találkozni szokott. Már régóta várt rá, és olyasmit tartogatott a számára, amiről ha tudott volna, talán kétszer is meggondolja, hogy elalszik.  
Néhány perc múlva Urd megkezdte utazását élete kétségtelenül egyik legizgalmasabb, legfantasztikusabb kalandja felé, ami egyben a legfélelmetesebb volt valamennyi közül. Az egész csupán egyetlen pillanatig tartott, annak ellenére, hogy egy egészen más világban volt a célállomás. Már járt ezen a helyen korábban is, és remélte hogy soha nem kell visszatérnie. Azonban éppúgy, mint először, most sem volt választása. De még ha lett volna, és valahogy meg tudja állni, hogy elaludjon, akkor is csak elodázta volna az elkerülhetetlent. Mert az álom egyszer úgyis utolérte volna…  
Ezúttal azonban egy kicsit mégis minden más volt…

* * *

Urd hirtelen nyitotta ki a szemét, és pislogva bámult maga elé. Egyetlen pillanat leforgása alatt éber lett, noha valamiért biztos volt benne, hogy korábban még aludt. Azt viszont nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy meddig, és hogy álmodott-e valamit. Kicsit össze volt zavarodva, de képtelen volt rájönni, hogy miért. Nem aggódott amiatt, hogy esetleg túl sok időt töltött a napon. A káros sugarak ugyanis nem árthattak a bőrének, Istennői mivoltának köszönhetően, és egyébként is, a fényvédő olaja mindenképp biztosította volna számára a megfelelő oltalmat. Az sem jöhetett szóba, hogy lemaradt valamiféle TV műsorról, amit meg akart nézni. Egészen késő estig nem volt olyasmi, amit nézni akart. Ilyesmi nem fordult elő túl gyakran de megesett… Az viszont biztos volt, hogy még nem esteledett be, mert világos volt… Ekkor jött rá, hogy már nem a tetőn van. Pedig az elejétől tisztán látta, hogy a környezet megváltozott, de csak mostanra fogta fel, köszönhetően a zavaró érzésnek, ami egyszerre minden érzékére hatott.  
Egy kényelmes székben ült, amit mintha kifejezetten a számára terveztek volna. A karfáján számtalan, az Istennő számára nagyon ismerőn kezelőszerv helyezkedett el. Előtte fehér, arany mintával díszítet asztal volt, ami első ránézésre hatalmas lehetett, de jelenleg nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mekkora is valójában. Most már biztosan tudta, amiről egy pillanattal korábban fogalma sem volt, annak ellenére, hogy kevés ennél nyilvánvalóbb tény volt. Valahogy Yggdrasil-ba, a Mennyország központjába került…  
A hely jellegzetes auráját semmi mással nem lehetett volna összetéveszteni. Az illatok, a fények, a hangok… Annak ellenére, hogy zárt helyiségben tartózkodott, a megvilágítás épp olyan volt, mint a legideálisabb napsütés. Talán ez is közrejátszhatott abban, hogy rövid ideig nem vette észre a helyváltozást. Viszont még mindig volt valami, ami nem talált szokványosnak… Töprengve nézett maga elé, miközben az agya gőzerővel dolgozott a rejtély megfejtésén, mégis úgy érezte, mintha nyugtatók egész sora ködösítené el a tisztánlátását. Végül rájött arra, ami legalább olyan nyilvánvaló volt, mint annak a ténye, hogy hol tartózkodik… és nem kevésbé különös. - _Három dimenzió…? - _kérdezte magától meglepetten, de szemernyi kétség sem volt benne, hogy a megállapítás helyes.  
Végignézett magán, és úgy tűnt a meglepetések sorának még nincs vége. Nem abban a fürdőruhában volt, amit a tetőn viselt, hanem valami egészen másban. Leginkább az Istennői díszruhájára emlékeztetett, de rengeteg mindenben különbözött attól, mint ahogy legutóbb megidézte. Ez már csak azért is különös volt, mert a közeljövőben nem igazán tervezett módosításokat rajta. Különösen nem ilyeneket… A ruha valahogy sokkal „hivatalosabb" hatást keltett, mint amilyet Urd valaha is önszántából felöltött volna. Hivatalosabb, és valahogy sötétebb. Nagy része fekete volt, szemben az eddigi lilával. Az aranyszínű, villámokra emlékeztető csíkok szinte teljesen ugyan olyanok volta, bár ezekben is akadt néhány változás. Az elől lévő, mély kivágást néhány fekete pánt kapcsolta össze. A karja felső részét szabadon hagyó kesztyűk ennél a változatnál egészen a válláig értek, ahol a kissé módosult gallérrészhez csatlakoztak. Az anyaga is vastagabb volt a szokásosnál, így már nem volt olyan kényelmes viselet. Alapjában véve nem volt rossz konstrukció, de ez nem változtatott azon, hogy normál körülmények között soha nem változtatta volna meg ilyen irányba a kinézetét.  
Az eddigiek alapján egyetlen lehetséges konklúziót tudott levonni: valaki elrabolta, felvitte a Mennyország központjába, és átöltöztette. Ha ez igaz volt, legyen bárki az elkövető, jobban tette, ha ezek után villámgyors menekülésbe kezdett, mert akkor talán van esélye valamelyest elodázni Urd szörnyű bosszújának az idejét… Persze nem a végtelenségig, mert előbb utóbb úgyis megtalált volna azt, aki ilyet merészelt tenni. Azonnal számba is vette a lehetőségeket.  
Keiichi-t már az első pillanatban kizárta, mert olyan apróságok mellett, hogy a fiúnak először ide kellett volna hoznia - ami mindenféle mágikus képesség nélkül igazán körülményes lett volna, hacsak nem valami alapvető módosítást eszközölt épp a BMW-jén, aminek hatására az egyszerű közlekedési jármű még az Istenek világába is képessé vált eljutni -, át is kellett volna öltöztetnie. Ehhez pedig soha nem lett volna elég bátorsága, erre Urd nyugodtan mert alapozni. Aztán Ott volt Skuld is. Az ő részéről már sokkal inkább el tudott képzelni egy ehhez hasonló tettet. Talán bosszúból eszelte ki azért, mert megette a fagyiját. - _Nem… _- gondolta az Istennő intenzíven törve a fejét. -_…ő nem így rendezné le a dolgot. - _Maga elé képzelte amint a kishúga kicsörtet a házból, majd miközben alszik, egy rakás Skuld-bombát zúdít a nyakába. - _Ez más sokkal inkább rá vallana. - _Persze biztos nem lett volna kellemesebb, ha álmában felrobbantják, de akkor is sokkal hihetőbbnek tűnt ez a változat. Maradt Belldandy… Az Idősebb húga könnyedén el tudott volna követni egy ilyen csínyt, anélkül hogy bármit is észrevett volna belőle. Első osztályú Istennő volt, méghozzá a legkiválóbb. Az sem okozott volna neki gondot, hogy egyenesen a Mindenható elé küldje… akarata ellenére. Ennek már a gondolata sem volt szívderítő. De Bell maga volt a jóság, és a kedvesség megtestesülése, ilyesmit soha nem tenne. Urd arra sem emlékezett, hogy az utóbbi bármivel is magára haragította volna. Ilyen már előfordult néhányszor, de a húga akkor sem folyamodott ehhez hasonló büntetéshez.  
Volt még két Démon is, akik szóba jöhettek. Hild és Mara együttes erővel képes volt megtenni… Talán csak egy újabb gonoszkodó tervük egyik első lépése volt. Ebben az esetben az sem volt kizárt, hogy épp most is valami hasonlót művelnek a többiekkel. Vagy már rég megtették, mert továbbra sem tudta mennyit aludt. Urd elfojtotta magában a feltörekvő aggódást a testvérei és K1 iránt, és alaposabban átgondolta a lehetőséget. Nem igazán értette, mi lehet jó egy Démonnak abban, ha felküldi őt a Mennybe. Ez az elmélet Mara esetében megállta volna a helyét, de Hild egészen más volt… Róla bármit el tudott képzelni. - _Rendben van… - _határozta el magát szilárdan. - _Elég a találgatásból meg a logikából, úgyis csak megfájdul tőle a fejem. Ideje a dolgok végére járni! - _A gondolatot egy határozott bólintással nyugtázta. Legelőször is alaposabban fel kellett mérnie a környezetét.  
Jobbra fordította a fejét, és azonnal megállapította, hogy az asztalnál meglehetősen szellősen ülnek. A vele szembeni oldalon majdnem az összes szék üres volt. Mikor a tekintete az asztalfőn lévő, székre esett, minden eddiginél nagyobb meglepetés érte. Néhány pillanatba még így is beletelt, mire felfogta, mit lát, és az szinte sokkolta. Annyira, hogy felpattant, és hangosan felkiáltva a székben ülő Belldandy-ra mutatott. Érezte, hogy azon nyomban az összes jelenlévő tekintete rátapad, és néma csend lett.  
Már az első pillanattól kezdve hallotta, hogy valaki beszél, de annyira le volt foglalva a történtekkel, hogy nem is figyelt rá. A hang pedig kísértetiesen ismerős volt, ám mint ahogy eddig, most sem volt alkalmas az időpont arra, kiderítse ki az. Pedig csak rá kellett volna néznie… Ahhoz viszont el kellett volna fordítania a fejét a megrázó képről.  
Az a Bell, aki a székben ült nem az volt, akit Urd ismert. Azaz egyszer már volt alkalma megismerni, egy három héttel korábbi rémálmában, de soha nem vágyott arra, hogy ismét találkozzanak. Ez csak egy dolgot jelentett, ami egyszersmind magyarázatot adott minden eddig felmerült kérdésére is…  
- Nee-san, valami baj van? - kérdezte tőle érdeklődve a székben ülő Belldandy, mire a másod osztályú Istennő összerezzent, mintha enyhe áramütés érte volna. - Szeretnél valamit mondani a témával kapcsolatban? - Puhatolózott tovább Bell kíváncsi szemekkel. Azonban az ártatlan tekintet ellenére Urd biztos volt benne, hogy ő az álombéli gonosz Belldandy, aki megszerezte a Mindenható erejét, majd kijelentette, hogy megváltoztatja az egész mindenséget, saját elképzelése szerint. A gonosz Bell mégis olyan volt, mint az igazi húga, leszámítva a ruháját, valamint azt a különleges karizmatikus aurát, ami körüllengte.  
- Én… - kezdte Urd bizonytalanul, majd nyelt egyet, mert úgy érezte, hogy a torka a legszárazabb sivataggá változott. Legszívesebben azonnal elmenekült volna, de valahogy biztos volt abban, hogy ez a lehető legrosszabb választás lenne a részéről. Valamit gyorsan ki kellett találnia, hogy magyarázatot adjon a hirtelen reakciójára. Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna, valaki félbeszakította.  
- Szerintem megint elaludt… - hallatszott az iménti hang gúnyosan, amitől csak még ismerősebb lett. Urd a helyzetről egy pillanatra megfeledkezve dühösen kapta balra a fejét. A mellette lévő széken egy magas, hosszú szőke hajú fiatal férfi ült. Bal kezével az asztalon könyökölve támasztotta a fejét, és szenvtelenül nézett rá. Mogyoróbarna szemeiből legalább kétszer annyi gúny sugárzott, mint a hangjából. - Osu! - tette hozzá ravasz vigyorral a képén. Az Istennő még soha nem látta, és az eddigiek alapján nem is igazán kedvelte. Démon volt, ezt egyértelműen meg tudta állapítani. Ekkor jött az újabb felismerés, ami majdnem olyan intenzív volt, mint az előző, és a Démon homlokán lévő vörös, négyágú csillagot formáló szimbólum váltotta ki.  
- Te…? - nyögte Urd, aki biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon fura arcot vág a meglepetéstől. A dolog egyértelmű volt, de nagyon nehezére esett elhinni. - Welsper!!!  
- Örülök, hogy megismersz. - érkezett a válasz. - Tőled ez már komoly teljesítménynek számít. Lehet, hogy nem is kellene tovább erőltetned az agyad, inkább aludj még egyet. - Urd-ban normál körülmények között azonnal felment volna a pumpa, most azonban csak szinte fel sem fogta a sértéseket. Tehát ő volt Belldandy Démoni tükörképe. Eddig még csak Peorth és Keiichi beszámolójából hallott róla, hogy nézett ki valódi, felnőtt alakjában. Remélte, hogy soha nem kell majd látnia, mert néha már a macska Welsper-ből is elege volt… Egy pillanatra megtorpant, és végignézett a Démon székének háttámlája mentén. Egy, még saját maga számára is egészen abszurdnak tűnő sugallat miatt azt várta, hogy egy fickándozó macskafarok látvány várja majd. De nem, Welsper fekete palástja egészen a földre omlott, így ha lett is volna bármi ilyesmi, minden bizonnyal takarásban marad. A Démonhoz nagyon is jól illet a fekete alapon vörös mintákkal díszített ruha.  
Urd visszafordította a tekintetét, a húgára, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve visszaült a székébe, és megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Bocs a közbevágásért… - mondta könnyednek szánt hangon. - Csak eszembe jutott valami, de rájöttem, hogy mégsem olyan jó ötlet. Semmiség az egész… igazán…  
- Oh, értem. - bólintott Belldandy, és úgy tűnt Urd-nak sikerült meggyőznie. - Nincs semmi baj, Nee-san. A legjobb ötletek mindig váratlanul jutnak az eszünkbe.  
- Ahogy mondod! - nevetett erőltetetten Urd.  
- Akkor visszatérhetünk a megbeszélés eredeti témájához. - mosolygott Bell vidáman, majd a szőke Démonra nézett. - Welsper-san, kérlek folytasd.  
- Tehát röviden összefoglalva azok kedvéért, akik esetleg lemaradtak… - mondta Welsper egyértelműen Urd-nak célozva a szavait. - Az a legésszerűbb, ha kijátsszuk a védelmüket, és miután bejutottunk, előkészítjük a varázslatot anélkül, hogy észrevennék mi történik. Elég sok időt vesz igénybe, és egyetlen hibát sem szabad vétenünk, különben az egész hadjárat kudarcot fog vallani. Ha viszont sikerül, anélkül elfoglalhatjuk az erődöt, hogy egy idegesítően hosszadalmas csatát meg kellene vívnunk. Az utána következő ostromról nem is beszélve...  
- Tiltakozok! - szólt közbe egy fegyelmezett hang az asztal túloldaláról, a Welsper-rel szemközti szék irányából. Urd ezúttal rögtön felismerte a tulajdonosát, még ha eddig nem is figyelte meg az illetőt. Rind dühösen az asztalra csapott, majd egy energikus mozdulattal felállt a székéből. - Ez a terv méltánytalan az ellenfeleinkkel szemben. Olyan, mintha lesből támadnánk rájuk, tisztességes küzdelem lehetőségének felkínálása nélkül. Csakis egy Démonnak juthat eszébe ilyesmi! - Keményen a szőke hajú fiú szemébe nézett, aki még mindig a könyökére támaszkodva viszonozta a pillantást. Szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget köztük. Ebben nem is volt semmi meglepő: ha korábban valaki azt mondja Urd-nak, képzelje el, milyen lehet kettejük viszonya, valami egészen hasonlóra gondolt volna. Váratlanul támadt egy ötlete, és nem is habozott a megvalósításával.  
Csalódottan felszisszent, majd fájdalmasan dörzsölni kezdte a bal karját, ott ahol épp most csípte meg magát. Remélte, hogy ettől fel fog ébredni, vagy ha nem, akkor legalább egyáltalán nem érzi a fájdalmat. Tehát ez is egy olyan hiperrealisztikus álom volt, mint a korábbi. Azonban ezúttal tisztában volt vele, hogy csupán álmodik, így már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy tudná magát felébreszteni. Feltűnésmentesen folytatta a nézelődést, miközben Rind és Welsper továbbra is egymást gyilkolászták a tekintetükkel. Belldandy jobb oldalán, közvetlenül Urd mellette Keiichi ült, aki látszott hogy lélekben valahol egészen máshol jár. Már korábban is észrevette a fiút, de az ő jelenléte valahogy nem volt annyira megdöbbentő, mint mindaz, amit eddig tapasztalt. Az előző álmában is teljesen olyan volt, mint a valódi. Leszámítva azt az apróságot, hogy ez a Keiichi végül is megtette azt, amihez az igazinak máig nem volt bátorsága.  
Mikor K1 észrevette, hogy figyeli kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, és a kezével egyértelműen jelezte, hogy kezd torkig lenni a megbeszéléssel. Urd nagyon is együtt tudott vele érezni, annak ellenére, hogy csak az álmának egyik szereplője volt. Közben a vita verbálisan folytatódott az ellentétes véleményen lévő Istennő ás Démon között.  
- Szerintem a Valkűr már megint féltékeny, amiért jobb tervem van, mint neki. - mondta Welsper Belldandy felé fordulva. Urd talán még soha nem látta olyan dühösnek a harcos Istennőt. Rind egy pillanat elveszítette a kiképzése során megtanult uralmat az érzelmei kimutatása felett. Először csak levegő után kapkodott, az arca pedig egészen kipirult.  
- Hogy merészeled?! - kérdezte Welsper-t, mikor végre szóhoz jutott. - Még hogy én féltékeny vagyok a becstelen, gyáva tervedre?! Rám nézz, ha hozzád beszélek, Démon!  
- Miért nem így van? - áskálódott tovább a szőke fiú, majd lassan felállt, és az asztalra támaszkodva nézett vitapartnerére. - Az eddigi felvetéseid másról sem szóltak, minthogy intézzünk az ellenség felé nyílt kihívást, majd egy szemtől szembeni csatában győzzük le őket. Persze csak miután egyeztettük, hogy melyik napon hol legyen a csata.  
- Természetesen! - vágta rá Rind habozás vagy megingás nélkül. - Az igazságos győzelem ezerszer többet ér, mint az, amit fondorlattal érünk el.  
- De kockázatosabb is…  
- Mindkét fél egyelő eséllyel küzd. Ez a fair harc. - mondta Rind, immár újra higgadtan. - Eddig is így vívtuk meg a csaták többségét, és ezután sem szabad másképp tennünk. Ha tisztességes küzdelemben győzzük le az ellenfeleinket, az számukra is sokkal elfogadhatóbb lesz. Talán akkor belátják, hogy tényleg egy jobb világ létrejöttéért harcolunk… - Urd figyelmét nem kerülte el a Valkűr hangjában az enyhe ingadozás az utolsó mondat közben, ami arra utalt, hogy talán maga sem hisz annyira ebben a „jobb világban". Tisztán emlékezett arra, hogy az előző álmában ő volt az egyik, aki minden áron meg akarta állítani Bell-t. Meg is ölte volna a húgát, ha arra lett volna szükség. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ezek után miért állt Belldandy oldalára. Úgy tűnt egyáltalán nem szabad lebecsülni a húga karizmatikus kisugárzását.  
- Ez egy nagyon szép eszme… - morogta Welsper mindenféle meggyőződés nélkül. - De nézz körül nyugodtan. Körbemutatott a boltíves, gazdagon díszített falú teremben, ami telis tele volt esztétikus, zöldellő növényrengetegekkel. A tér közepén volt felállítva a tizenkét méter hosszú, majdnem négy méter széles asztal, körbevéve székekkel, amelyek közül mindössze öt volt foglalt. - Mintha egy kissé kevesen jöttek volna el a megbeszélésre... és nem azért mert nem volt kedvük. Egyszerre több fronton harcolunk, és majdnem az összes vezető csatát irányít. Eddig nagyon kevés alkalommal veszítettünk, de ha így folytatódik, és még több harctéren kell helyt állnunk, akkor előbb-utóbb fordul a kocka. Még mindig jelentős túlerőben van az ellenség, ezt mindenek felett a szemünk előtt kellene tartani. A kezdeti sikerek után a terjeszkedésünk eléggé lelassult, még az Yggdrasil-t sem sikerült teljese egészében elfoglalni. Öt év alatt már ez is jelentős eredmény, de ha így haladunk, nem tudjuk megtartani a megszerzett területeket. A Démon Birodalom pedig egyelőre elérhetetlen célpont.  
- A te módszereddel az is marad. - jelentette ki határozottan Rind. - Senki nem fog a mi oldalunkra állni, ha azt látják, hogy csak így tudunk nyerni. Sőt, meg merem kockáztatni, hogy el is fognak tőlünk pártolni. Az elvek fontosabbak, mint a hatékonyság.  
- Belldandy, remélem nem akarsz erre a szűklátókörű Valkűrre hallgatni. - Mondta Welsper visszatérve a korábbi gúnyos hangneméhez. - Te pedig egyszer ismernéd be, hogy jobb vagyok tervezésben nálad!  
- Felejtsd el! - mondta Rind fenyegetően. - Belldandy, kérlek lásd be hogy a Démon alávaló terve semmit nem ér. Tartani kel magunkat az elveinkhez! - Ekkor egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja. - Hé te! Ne merészelj pofákat vágni nekem!  
- Ne húzd fel magad, csak ásítottam. - tiltakozott Welsper hamiskás vigyorral. - Nem is csodálom, hogy Urd bealudt… Kezd unalmas lenni, hogy ugyanazt ismételgeted.  
- Urd a te terved ismertetése közben aludt el! - vágott vissza Rind. - Úgy tűnik ezúttal is sikerült öngólt lőnöd, Démon. Nem is értem, miért gondoltam azt, hogy ezúttal el tudom neked magyarázni a becsület lényegét.  
- A becsület a vesztesek utolsó mentsvára, amibe elmenekülhetnek a valóság elől, ha már legyőzték őket. - Welsper láthatóan komolyan gondolta minden egyes szavát, és sikerült hoznia a szokásos lekezelő formáját. - Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy értem a lényegét. De a háborúban a győzelmen kívül semmi nem számít… Persze ezt egy magadfajta izomagyú harcos úgy sem érti meg!  
- Ne merészel így hívni, te minden hájjal megkent, puhány kis mitugrász! - Vágta a szőke Démon fejéhez Rind meglepő vehemenciával. - Sokkal szélesebb taktikai és stratégiai ismerettel rendelkezek, mint amivel te valaha is fogsz!  
- Ne feledd, hogy egyszer már legyőztelek. - kacsintott Welsper, ami sokkal jobban feldühítette a Valkűrt, mint eddig bármelyik reakciója. - Akkor pedig csak a töredéke volt a jelenlegi erőmnek. Nem rossz tőlem, igaz? Persze ha gondolod, mentegetőzz csak azzal, hogy nem voltam becsületes…  
- Veled ellentétben nem szoktam takargatni, a hibáimat. - felelte Rind, bár ki lehetett olvasni az arcvonásaiból, hogy nem szívesen beszél az esetről. - Lebecsültelek, és emiatt nem voltam képes legyőzni téged. Ha gondolod bármikor szívesen készen állok egy visszavágóra.  
- Ejnye, ejnye! - szólt közbe Belldandy rosszalló hangsúllyal. - Ti ketten, miért nem beszéltek kedvesebben egymással?  
- Ebbe te ne szólj bele! - mondta a két veszekedő partner időlegesen felfüggesztve a szemkontaktust, és Bell-re pillantva. Urd számára majdhogynem komikusnak hatott a jelenet, amikor a húga kissé elsápadva pislogott néhányat.  
- Bo… bocsánat! - kért elnézés, majd kissé meghajolt feléjük, de a Démon és az Istennő már nem is figyeltek rá, és válogatott sértésekkel kezdték el egymást bombázni. Ekkorra már Welsper is elveszítette a hidegvérét, és csakúgy mint az ellenfele, az asztal fölé hajolva kiabált. Az ésszerű érveknek itt már semmi jelentősége nem volt. Urd most már kezdte kapizsgálni, miért kellett ennyire széles asztal. Nehogy ők ketten egymás torkának essenek, ha esetleg az agyukra ereszkedő vörös köd végképp elhomályosítja a józan ítélőképességüket. Igaz ekkor egy négy méteres, vagy akár egy négy kilométeres akadály sem lett volna elég, hogy visszatartsa őket. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Rind-et így fel lehet bosszantani, vagy hogy Welsper elveszíti a fejét néhány beszólás után. Pedig az elején úgy tűnt, hogy a rövid sértegetés után észérvekkel akarják egymást meggyőzni. Ez az álom kezdett egyre különösebb lenni…  
Észrevette, hogy Keiichi integet neki, ezért óvatosan előrehajolt. A fiú is ugyan így tett, aminek következtében olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy suttogva is beszélhessenek.  
- Már megint kezdik… - mondta kényszeredett vigyorral K1. - Szerinted ezúttal meddig fog tartani?  
- Fogalmam sincs… - ismerte be Urd. - Ahogy látom eléggé elszálltak. Gyakran előfordul az ilyesmi…? - Keiichi meglepetten nézett rá.  
- Szinte minden alkalommal. - mondta végül. - Nehogy azt mond, hogy végig szoktad aludni, mikor cirkuszolnak? - A másod osztályú Istennő vidám félmosollyal bólintott, mire Keiichi szélesen elvigyorodott. - Egyszer meg kell tanítanod, hogy csinálod. Az a legrosszabb az egészben, hogy ha megpróbáljuk leállítani őket, akkor csak még jobban rákezdenek.  
- Miért nem hagyjuk, hogy másképp rendezzék le? Ha annyira akarják, essenek egymásnak itt és most. - vetette fel Urd a lehetőséget, de nem számolt K1 meglepett reakciójával.  
- He?!?! - kiáltott fel a fiú olyan hangosan, hogy még a veszekedés zaját is elnyomta. - E… essenek egymásnak… itt és most?! - A teremben egy pillanatra csend lett, Keiichi pedig vörösödő fejjel pislogva meredt Urd-ra.  
- Nem úgy értettem… - morogta a másod osztályú Istennő unott tekintettel. Úgy tűnt az álombéli Morisato Keiichi nagyon is hasonlított a valódira. A perverz félreértéseket illetően mindenképp…  
- Hé ti ketten… - szólt rájuk jéghideg hangon Welsper. - Mi a fenéről sutyorogtok?  
- Semmi… izé… - makogta Keiichi mentegetőzve, a démon pedig szúrós szemmel nézett rá.  
- Remélem is!  
- Hé, ne fenyegesd Keiichi-kunt! - figyelmeztette a harcos Istennő a Démont, akinek erre rávillant a tekintete. Urd néhány pillanatig azt hitte, hogy folytatják a veszekedést, ahol abbahagyták, de legnagyobb meglepetésére mindketten visszaültek a helyükre. - Így nem fogunk dűlőre jutni. - jegyezte meg Rind tárgyilagosan.  
- Neked kell döntened, Belldandy. - Nézett az Istennőre Welsper. - Hacsak Urd-nak nincs valami jobb ötlete… Bár ezt kétlem.  
- Velem is ki akarsz kezdeni?! - mordult fel fenyegetően a másodosztályú Istennő. Az ő álmában aztán senki ne szórakozzon vele. - Fogalmam sincs miről van szó… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és a csodálkozó pillantások hatására megköszörülte a torkát. - Úgy értem… természetesen tisztában vagyok a helyzettel, de ezt inkább rátok bízom. - azzal tűntetően összefonta maga előtt a karját, és hátradőlt a székében. Remélte, hogy elég hihetőre sikerült a színjátéka. Természetesen lövése sem volt arról mit kellett volna megtervezni, mindössze annyi, hogy valami hadjáratról volt szó. De hogy ki ellen és mikor… Igaz nem volt nehéz kitalálni, de pontos információk hiányában csak gyanúba keverte volna magát, ha össze-vissza fecseg. Ráadásul Welsper mondandójából azt szűrte le, hogy öt év telt el az esküvő, azaz Belldandy hatalomátvétele óta. Nem tudhatta mi történt mindez alatt… Bell bizonyára megalapította az áhított birodalmát, és most terjeszkedett. Igazából a részletek nem érdekelték, csak az, hogy minél gyorsabban felébredjen. Azt viszont szintén nem tudta, hogy ehhez mit kell tennie, tehát jobbnak látta, ha úgy cselekszik, mintha az ide tartozó Urd lenne. Az előző álomnak magától lett vége, csak azt nem tudta, hogy minek köszönhetően. Közben Belldandy vette át a szót, és ezért feszülten figyelni kezdett. Ebben az álomban igazán oda kellett figyelni a kedvenc húgára…  
- Nem könnyű a döntés… - mondta Belldandy eltöprengve. - Mindkét fél állításának megvan a maga igazságtartalma, ugyanakkor szöges ellentétben állnak egymással, így nem lehetséges kompromisszumot kötni. - A két érintett, Welsper és Rind egyszerre bólintott. - Nem engedhetünk meg magunknak veszteségeket, és szükségünk van minél gyorsabb győzelmekre, hogy a változás nehéz időszakát a lehető legrövidebbre redukáljuk. Ezek az érvek egyértelműen Welsper-san mellett szólnak. Azonban Rind-nek igaza van abban, hogy nem engedhetünk az elveinkből. Mi létre akarjuk hozni az eddigi legtökéletesebb társadalmat, ami az idők múlásával egyre csak fejlődik. Az út egy ilyen világhoz nem vezethet ármányokon és cselszövésen keresztül… - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd szomorúan felsóhajtott. - Sajnos néha elkerülhetetlen, hogy ehhez a módszerhez folyamodjunk, de szeretném minél kissebre csökkenteni az ilyen alkalmak számát. A céljaink elérésének most még csak a könnyebb szakaszában vagyunk… A Démon Birodalom ellen minden sokkal nehezebb lesz. - Könnyed mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. - De ezzel majd akkor foglalkozzunk, ha eljutottunk odáig. A jelenlegi kérdéssel kapcsolatban már sikerült megtalálnom a megoldást. - Feszült hatásszünet következett, majd Bell mosolyogva Urd-ra mutatott. - Hála Nee-sannak!  
- Nekem?! - kérdezte Urd meglepetten előrehajolva. A többieket legalább ugyan ennyire váratlanul érte a bejelentés. Welsper és Rind tanácstalanul összenézett, Keiichi pedig nagy szemeket meresztve kutatott az emlékeiben, vajon mikor hangzott el a megoldás, aminek a hitvese annyira örült.  
- Tehát a megoldás az, hogy mindannyian átalusszuk a háborút? - tudakolta a szőke Démon, bár mintha ezúttal nem sikerült volna annyi iróniát a kérdésbe sűrítenie, mint amennyit akart. Urd-nak még így sem tetszett a megjegyzés, de nem foglalkozott a visszavágással.  
- Nem, erről szó sincs. - mondta Belldandy, akinek mintha nem esett volna le, hogy Welsper csak gúnyolódik. - Én arra gondoltam, hogy a döntést rátok bízom. - Kitárt karokkal a veszekedőpartnerekre mutatott. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy közös erővel meg tudtok állapodni. Tehát ennek érdekében a döntést elnapolom a holnaputáni megbeszélésig. - Mosolyogva Urd-ra nézett. - Köszönöm a segítséget, Nee-san.  
- Nos… hát… nincs mit. - dadogta Urd, rosszulléthez hasonlító kifejezéssel az arcán. - _Ezt nem hiszem el… - _tette hozzá gondolatban. - _Bizonyos tekintetben olyan, mint a mi Belldandy-nk. Most is sikerült csőbe húznia, pedig talán nem is ez volt a szándéka… Ez nem vicc, tényleg vigyázni kell vele. - _Egy pillanatra felmerült benne, hogy talán nem is álmodik, hanem mindez a valóságban történik. Csak a tudata próbált meg elmenekülni ezelől úgy, hogy mindent egy szörnyű álomnak vélt, holott talán épp fordítva van: Az álom az volt, hogy minden rendben van. Meg sem próbálta elfojtani a feltörő halk, gondterhelt sóhaját. A többiek bizonyára nem fognak rá gyanakodni egy ilyen reakció miatt, mikor egy ehhez hasonló fontos megbeszélés zajlik. A feje kezdett megfájdulni. Bár nem vetette el ezt a lehetőséget sem, egyelőre nem akart gondolni rá. Majd ráér akkor, ha lesz néhány szabad perce, és az önfelébresztés se működik.  
- Még mielőtt lezárnánk a hivatalos megbeszélést, szeretném, ha vetnétek néhány pillantást a jelenlegi stratégiai diagrammra. - mondta Rind nyugodtan, és egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy felzaklatta volna Belldandy döntése, miszerint meg kell egyeznie Welsper-rel a felhasznált haditervet illetően. A harcos Istennő várakozóan Urd-ra nézett. - Ha megkérhetlek, aktiváld a kivetítést…  
- É… én? - kérdezte a másod osztályú Istennő, és egy mosoly mögé rejtette a kétségbeesését. - Hát persze, imádok hologramokat aktiválni! - tette hozzá erőltetett vidámsággal. - Ö… lássuk csak… - hebegte, miközben felemelte a kezét, mintha csinálni akarna velük valamit.  
- Kétségbe lennék esve, ha nem te lennél a Stratégiai Főparancsnok. - morogta Welsper, aki láthatóan Urd szokásos hanyagságának vette, hogy fogalma sincs, mit kell csinálni.  
- Fogd be, cicus… - morogta a másod osztályú Istennő, majd az asztal lapjába süllyesztett terminált kezdte el püfölni. Mindenki előtt volt egy ilyen egység, de úgy tűnt csak ő férhet hozzá a Rind által kért adatokhoz. Nagyon remélte, hogy gyorsan sikerül rábukkannia. Szerencséje volt, mert a főmenüből egy „stratégia" elnevezésű virtuális ikon is helyet kapott. Habozás nélkül aktiválta, és egy meglehetősen bonyolult menübe jutott ami tele volt újabb almenükbe vezető hivatkozásokkal. Egy pillanatra összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és azt kívánta bárcsak nagyobb rendet tartott volna a rendszerben. Végül elégedett mosoly jelent meg az ajkain, mikor rátalált a „legfrissebb stratégiai diagram" villogó, beszédes elnevezésű, kiemelt ikonjára. - Tessék! - kiáltotta kissé eltúlzott boldogsággal. Amint megérintette, az asztal lapjának nagy része mintha zuhanni kezdett volna. Persze ez csak a megjelenő, elképesztően valósághű hologram által okozott illúzió volt. Keiichi rémülten markolta meg a széke karfáját, majd sután mosolyogni kezdett, mikor Urd ránézett. Persze a fiú nem igazán lehetett hozzászokva az ehhez hasonló dolgokhoz, tehát érthető volt a reakciója. A jelenlegi háromdimenziós tér érzékelésével nem lehetett komolyabb gondja, de a hologram bonyolultsága, és valóságossága még így is megterhelő lehetett számára. Még akkor is, ha az elmúlt öt évben már bizonyára számtalanszor akadt lehetősége találkozni vele.  
A kivetítés néhány pillanat alatt stabilizálódott, és Urd-nak is kellett egy kis idő ahhoz, hogy teljesen átlássa, de az összes jelölését még így sem értette. Amíg nem kérdezték, addig ezzel nem is volt semmi baj… Rind közben a saját terminálján ügyködött, mire néhány dolog megváltozott a hologramon.  
- Mint ahogy ti is látjátok, néhány fronton kezdik visszaszorítani az egységeinket. - mondta roppantul tárgyilagosan. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem tudunk erősítést küldeni, de talán van megoldás… - Ismét a termináljához nyúlt, mire a kivetítésen lévő ábrák átrendeződtek. Még Urd számára is nyilvánvaló volt az ötlet lényege, és az abban rejlő egyszerű zsenialitás. - Rövid idő alatt meg lehetne oldani, hogy kis létszámú csapatokat irányítsunk át a nyerésre álló hadosztályokból anélkül, hogy az ottani győzelem esélyét kockáztatnánk. Az átcsoportosítás folyamatos lenne, és mindig oda koncentrálódna, ahol a legnagyobb szükség van rá. Valamint ezzel egy időben, az élvonalbeli csapatokra nehezedő terhet is megkönnyítenénk az erősítéssel, és azzal, ha rövid időszakokra másodvonalba vagy támogatónak helyezzük át őket. Készítettem egy mindenre kiterjedő jelentést, amiben megtalálhatjátok az összes elgondolásomat. Amennyiben egyetértetek, a változtatások foganatosítását minél előbb tanácsos lenne elkezdeni.  
- Szerintem szükségtelen átnézni a részletes jelentést. - mondta vidáman Belldandy. Ha senkinek nincs ellenvetése, akár el is kezdhetjük Rind elképzelésének a megvalósítását. Körbenézett a jelenlévőkön, de senki nem szólalt meg. Még Welsper is kifejezéstelen arccal ült a székében, és az egyik növénynek szánta minden figyelmét. - Rendbe, akkor ez eldöntve! - csapta össze Bell a tenyerét, aki szinte ragyogott a boldogságtól. - Igazán remek lezárása ennek a megbeszélésnek!  
- A dolog meglehetősen kockázatos… - vetette közbe Rind, saját tervének egyetlen kritikusává előlépve. - Ha nem hangoljuk össze tökéletesen az átcsoportosításokat, akkor könnyen elbukhatunk.  
- Igaz, hogy nagyon körülményes lesz megoldani, de ha minden tőlünk telhetőt elkövetünk, akkor nem lesz semmi probléma. - jelentette ki Bell magabiztosan. - Tudom hogy ti, és mindenki, aki csatlakozott hozzánk, megtesztek mindent a győzelemért. Még egyszer köszönöm nektek a fáradozást, és a rengeteg meghozott áldozatot. - Meghajolt, majd ismét elmosolyodott. - Azonban lenne még egy személyes kérésem… Rind, Welsper-san… Szeretnék én is jelen lenni a csatában, attól függetlenül, hogy melyik haditerv mellett határoztok.  
- De hát Belldandy! - kiáltott fel meglepetten az Istennő mellett ülő Keiichi. - A te állapotodban most nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet, ha ilyen veszélyes küldetésekre indulsz… Úgy értem az a rengeteg izgalom… - A fiú nyelt egy nagyot, majd enyhén elpirulva hozzátette. - Nem akarom, hogy bármi bajod essen…  
- Igazad van Keiichi-san… - bólintott az Istennő. - Nem szívesen teszek ilyet, de ez egy döntő csata. Mindenképp ott kell lennem… Ha más lehetőség nincs a győzelemre, akkor nekem is közbe kell avatkoznom. Bár ilyet nem szívesen tennék… - Néhány percig néma csend szállta meg a termet, aminek egy hangos csattanás vetett véget. K1 arcán fájdalmas fintor futott át, és legszívesebben leállt volna a kezét dörzsölni, de ellenállt a kísértésnek, és ott hagyta ahová az imént csapott. Elszánt tekintettel nézett a feleségére. Urd alig akarta elhinni, amit látott. Egy jó kis hitvesi veszekedésnek néztek elébe.  
- Rendben. - mondta Keiichi, majd a saját mellkasára bökött. - Ha így állunk, akkor csak egyet tehetek… Én is megyek! - Urd egy pillanatig úgy érezte, hogy a következő csattanás kiváltója az ő homloka lesz az asztalon. Erre egyáltalán nem számított…  
- De Keiichi-san! - Bell hatalmas csodálkozó, enyhe kétségbeeséstől csillogó szemekkel nézett a párjára. - Ez veszélyes! Én szeretlek, és nem akarom, hogy megsérülj!  
- Igen, tudom. - válaszolta a fiú, miközben átnyúlt, és megfogta az Istennő kezét. - De én férfi vagyok, Bell! Meg kell védenem a nőt, akit szeretek! Akár az életem árán is!  
- Oh, Keiichi-san… - Belldandy arcán egy könnycsepp gördült végig, amit egyáltalán nem a bánat okozott.  
- Már megint kezdik… - mondta fennhangon Welsper. Urd kivételesen egyetértett vele, hisz a jelenet kezdett csöpögőssé változni. - Na de legalább tudjuk, hogy Keiichi velünk tart. Ettől igazán megnyugodtam. Most már jöhet bármi, mert ő megvéd minket…  
- Hallgass már, te hangulatrontó! - mordult a fiú meglepő vehemenciával a Démonra, amiért tönkretette a pillanatot. - Pedig most nagyon menő voltam! Vagyis… izé… Eh! - Welsper unottan elfordította a fejét. - Lehet, hogy nincs semmi erőm, de attól még lehetek hasznos!  
- Ne mondj ilyet, Keiichi-san! - tiltakozott Belldandy. - A te erőd egészen másban nyilvánul meg, mint itt bárki másé. Az erő, amit a szerelmed kölcsönöz nekem sokkal hatalmasabb, mint… - hirtelen elhallgatott, a szeme pedig meglepetten elkerekedett. - Oh! - kiáltott néhány pillanat múlva halkan.  
- Belldandy? - kérdezte K1 enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában.  
- Nincs semmi baj csak a babák rugdalóznak… - válaszolt az Istennő vidáman. - Oh!  
- A babák? - kérdezte Urd, akinek hirtelen olyan érzése támadt, mintha még nem tudna minden igazán fontosat. - _Az nem lehet, hogy…  
_- Igen, mostanában elég sokat ficánkolnak. - mondta Bell, akinek a széke hátrébb lebegett, felfedve ezzel gömbölyödő pocakját. Urd tátott szájjal bámulta a húgát, majd lassan, a tekintetét végig rajta tartva felállt, és az asztalt megkerülve közelebb ment hozzá. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy tanácsos lenne távol maradni álombéli testvérétől, de képtelen volt megállni. Keiichi odaállt a kedvese székének a támlájához, és gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ez… - nyögte ki Urd nagy nehezen, de képtelen volt tovább folytatni. Belldandy hasára mutatott, majd kérdően a szemébe nézett. A húga izgatottan, de mosolyogva bólogatni kezdett. A másod osztályú Istennő nyelt egyet, majd eltűntette a kesztyűjét, és a kezét Bell hasára helyezte. Olyan óvatos volt, amennyire csak tudott. Feszülten koncentrálni kezdett, és még a lélegzetét is visszafojtott. Bumm! Ijedten rántotta el a kezét, mikor megérezte az erőteljes rúgást. Valójában nem is volt olyan erős, de ekkorára egyáltalán nem számított. Néhány percnyi döbbent pislogás után ismét visszarakta a kezét. Újra meglepődött a rúgás hevességén, de ezúttal nem visszakozott. Közben teljesen önkéntelenül széles, boldog mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Hihetetlen! - mondta és megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Szabad? - Kérdezte Rind, Belldandy pedig beleegyezően bólintott. Urd meglepetten nézett fel, mert észre sem vette, hogy a harcos Istennő is odament. Kicsit arrébb tette a kezét, hogy ő is megérinthesse Bell hasát. Néhány pillanat múlva egy újabb rúgás Rind ajkaira is mosolyt csalt, pedig ilyesmi Urd legjobb tudomása szerint nem volt túl gyakori.  
- Te is érezted? - kérdezte, mire egy határozott bólintás volt a válasz. - Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen erőseket rúgnak! Szép munka Keiichi!  
- Ö… - kezdte a fiú a füle tövéig elvörösödve. Képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy Urd komolyan gondolja a dicséretet, vagy csak ugratja. - Szóval… köszi.  
- Kiváló harcos lesz belőlük. - állapította meg Rind, Belldandy pedig halkan felkuncogott. - Természetesen csak akkor, ha ők is ezt szeretnék.  
- Nagyon boldogok lennénk, ha ebben az esetben te tanítanád a gyermekeinket. - mondta Keiichi, Belldandy pedig egyetértően bólintott.  
- Számíthattok rám.  
- Te K1… - szólalt meg Urd, aki nem bírta megállni. - Biztos, hogy te voltál… úgy értem…  
- Egészen biztos! - kiáltotta fiú dühösen előrehajolva, hogy csak néhány centire legyen a szemtelenkedő Istennő arcától. - Semmi kétség felőle! Tuti! Száz százalék!!! Mérget vehetsz rá!!!  
- Jól van, na! - Urd védekezve maga elé emelte a kezét. - Nem kell leharapni a fejem, amiért megkérdeztem. Gondoltam nem árt biztosra menni…  
- Hát akkor most már tudod! - dörögte Keiichi kissé fújtatva.  
- Mit szerettél volna tudni, Nee-san? - kérdezte Belldandy kíváncsian, mire Urd ajkáról egy pillanatra lehervadt a mosoly. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy a húga ennyire naiv legyen. Még Rind is értette a provokatív kérdés lényegét, és diszkrét mosollyal jelezte, hogy tudja, mindössze csak ugratja Keiichi-t.  
- Semmi… semmi fontosat. - mondta végül, és feltűnésmentesen figyelte Bell reakcióit, hátha csak megjátszotta az értetlent. Nem így volt, legalábbis nem fedezett fel semmi erre utaló jelet. - Ugye Keiichi?  
- Igen, Bell… - a fiú erőltetett mosollyal nézett Urd szemébe. - Ne is figyelj oda, tudod, hogy Urd csak össze-vissza beszél!  
- Majd adok én neked! - nevetett a másod osztályú Istennő hátborzongató éllel. Keiichi átállt a szék másik oldalára ahol a felesége és Rind mellett nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát.  
- Ha lehet, hagyd abba ezt a vihogást, mert még megárt a babáknak… - mondta erőltetett könnyedséggel, ugyanis egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy Belldandy és a harcos Istennő képesek lennének megvédeni Urd-tól, ha ő meg akarja büntetni.  
- Hát jó… - mondta szomorkás hangon Urd, majd egy kicsit elemelte a húga hasától a kezét. - Érzem hogy egészségesek… - jelentette ki, majd egy kicsit koncentrált. - Tehát a… guffmmm… mm…! - Hirtelen valami befogta a száját. Meglepetten pillantott fel, hogy megtudja, ki merészelt ilyen nagyfokú szemtelenséget tenni vele. Rind keze, gyengéden, de határozottan akadályozta meg, hogy befejezze, amit mondani akart. Kissé ingerülten félreseperte a Valkűr karát. - Ezt mos miért?  
- Ne haragudj Urd, de ezt már megbeszéltük. Belldandy és Keiichi-kun szeretné, ha meglepetés lenne az ikrek neme. Attól tartottam, hogy esetleg el akarod nekik mondani.  
- Ja… most már emlékszek! - mondta Urd bizonytalanul. - Bocsi…  
- Semmi baj, Nee-san. Néha én is nehezen tudom megállni, hogy megnézzem. - ismerte el Belldandy kissé szégyenkezve. - De így annyira izgalmas, és ha már eddig kibírtuk… - Urd mindenféle varázslat nélkül meg tudta állapítani, hogy már nincs sok idő a babák világra jöttéig. Elég volt Bell hasára nézni.  
- Így talán tényleg meg kellene gondolnod a hadjáratot… - mondta Rind szelíden, Belldandy szemébe nézve. - Nem lesz egy egyszerű csata, sőt talán a legnehezebb az összes eddigi közül.  
- Ezen már magam is nagyon sokat gondolkodtam… - válaszolta Belldandy. - Hidd el, nem szeretném feleslegesen kockáztatni a gyermekeim épségét. De ezúttal kénytelen vagyok megtenni… Azonban történjen bármi, meg fogom védeni a szeretteimet! - A kijelentés olyan határozott volt, hogy Rind összes kétségét azonnal eloszlatta. Urd-nak egy pillanatra végigfutott a hátán a hideg, mikor elképzelte, hogy a húga mi mindent lenne képes megtenni a „szerettei" védelmének érdekében. Belldandy a kezére tette a sajátját, közben a Rind-ét is megfogta és Keiichi szemébe nézett. - Ti vagytok az én családom, akiket mindennél jobban szeretek. Oh… Welsper-san! Már csak te hiányzol! - A szőke Démon gondterhelten rájuk nézett. Urd megesküdött volna rá, hogy macskaként is látta ezt a kifejezést az arcán.  
- Én inkább kihagyom, kösz. - mondta semleges hangon. - De azért lélekben veletek vagyok. Igen…  
- Rendben, biztos nagyon elfáradtál, pihenj csak! Úgy veszem, mintha te is itt lennél, és mindannyian egymás kezét fognánk.  
- Az jó… - vakkantotta Welsper.  
Urd önmaga sem tudta miért, de nagyon kellemes érzés járta át. - _Mi a fene van velem? - _kérdezte magától gondolatban. - _Ez csak egy álom, nem kellene ennyire a hatása alá kerülnöm… Igaz gyanús lenne, ha nem reagálnék… A fenébe, ez tényleg nagyon jó érzés! - _A vidám hangulat perceken át tartott, miközben Rind és Urd felváltva hajtották a fejüket az állapotos Belldandy hasára, majd izgatottan kommentálták, hogy éppen mit hallanak. Keiichi-t teljesen lefoglalta a kedvese cirógatása, ami észrevehetően nagyon jól esett Bell-nek. Welsper szórakozottan babrált a hologrammal, ami mindenféle absztrakt alakzatot vett fel. A komoly haditanács valóban elég családias hangulatúvá változott.  
- Welsper-san… - mondta Belldandy a néhány boldog perc múlva, tisztán érezhető szomorúsággal a hangjában. - Van már valami hír… - A hangja elcsuklott, így nem fejezte be. Keiichi letérdelt mellé, és vigasztalóan átölelte.  
- Még mindig semmit nem sikerült kiderítenem a húgodról, és a többiekről. - mondta a Démon, és mintha némi együttérzést is csempészett volna a tekintetébe, amikor Bell szemébe nézett. - Amint bármit megtudok, téged értesítelek legelőször… Azonban már korábban is mondtam, hogy szó szerint lehetetlen rájuk találni, hacsak ők nem akarják.  
- Igen tudom… - suttogta Belldandy, majd egy mosolyt erőltetett az ajkaira. - Csak reménykedtem, hátha esetleg mégis… - Urd érdeklődve figyelt. Már ebből a néhány információból sikerült leszűrnie, hogy Skuld menekülése bizony meglepően sikeres volt, és azóta is ügyesen rejtőzik előlük. Ez igazán elismerésre méltó tett volt a fiatalabb húgától.  
- Persze ki gondolta volna… - kezdte Welsper, mintha csak hangosan gondolkodna. - …hogy a kis Vakarcs egyenesen a Mennybe menekül, majd rögtön leválasztja a rendszerből az Új Valhalla erődöt, ami mellesleg majdnem teljesen kész volt. Nem számít, hogy az ő ötlete volt, vagy esetleg a virágmániás Peorth-é, de akkor is zseniális húzás volt. Mivel az erőd képes saját dimenziót kreálni maga köré, és azt folyamatosan módosítani, nem lehet lokalizálni. Valójában mi is nagy hasznát vettük volna… Nem beszélve arról, hogy milyen sokan csatlakoztak hozzájuk, akik talán a mi ügyünket támogatták volna.  
- Remélhetőleg hamarosan rájuk bukkanunk! - szakította félbe Rind a Démont, és egy dühös pillantást is küldött felé. Welsper megvonta a vállát, és nem erőltette tovább a témát.  
- Talán Skuld, és Peorth jobb belátásra tér, és akkor tényleg teljes lesz a családunk… - mondta Bell reménykedve. - Bárcsak lenne rá lehetőségem, hogy egyszer elbeszélgessek velük! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy félreértik a szándékaim…  
- Ne aggódj, kedvesem! - suttogta K1 az Istennő fülébe. - Még látni fogjuk őket, ezt megígérem! Csak idő kérdése… - Urd úgy érezte, hogy neki is mondania kellene valamit, de képtelen volt átérezni a helyzet súlyosságát, ezért inkább hallgatott. Végül is együtt érzett Belldandy-val, de még maga sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért. Voltaképpen a húga ebben az álomban mindent csak is magának, és az ambícióinak köszönhetett…  
Úgy tűnt a vigasztalások után Bell nehezen, de mégis túltette magát a bánatán. Welsper ezt az időpontot választotta arra, hogy felálljon, majd egy hanyag intés után elhagyja a termet. Urd figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Rind tekintete szinte felnyársalta hátulról a szőke Démont. Ismét eltöprengett azon, vajon hogy fognak megegyezésre jutni. Valójában nem volt túl nehéz kitalálni… Az erősebb akarata érvényesül. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy milyen kárt fognak okozni, ha összecsapnak, és melyikük fog győzni. Talán ezt már soha nem kell megtudnia… Legalábbis szívből remélte, hogy így lesz, és hamarosan a háztetőn találja magát. Ott, ahol ez az egész álom a kezdetét vette. Aztán egy pohárka frissítő akármi mellett elmeséli a többieknek merre járt, miközben aludt. Aztán egy jót nevet Keiichi ábrázatán, mikor elmeséli neki, hogy immár jókora hátrányban van az álmában szereplő alteregójához képest. Talán ez majd ösztönzi kissé a kölyköt, hogy átgondolja a Belldandy-hoz fűződő viszonyát.  
- Ne haragudjatok, hirtelen olyan erős fáradtság tört rám. - mondta Belldandy, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást. - Ha nincs más halaszthatatlan megbeszélni valónk, akkor engedelmetekkel lepihennék. - Rind habozás nélkül bólintott, majd segített Bell-nek felállni, amíg K1 esetlenül topogott mögötte. Utána a fiú belekarolt kedvesébe, és együtt elindultak a terem végében lévő díszes, kétszárnyú ajtó felé.  
- Hát, nemsokára úgyis találkozunk… - intett vidáman Keiichi félúton visszafordulva.  
- Hé, aztán pihenés legyen! - figyelmeztette Urd kaján mosollyal, mire a fiú azonnal elpirult. - Bár úgy hallottam, hogy kifejezetten jót tesz…  
- Elég már! - sikoltott Keiichi égnek meredő hajjal, majd átkarolta a kíváncsian leskelődő Bell vállát, és felgyorsítva a lépteit kivezette a teremből. Az ajtó hangtalanul kitárult a közeledtükre, az odakint álló őrök pedig vigyázzba vágták magukat. Urd megcsóválta a fejét, majd a helyére sétált, és belerogyott a székébe.  
- Valami baj van? - kérdezte Rind, mire a másod osztályú Istennő meglepetten nézett rá.  
- Tessék? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, és alaposan végigmérte a Valkűrt. Nem volt könnyű hozzászokni az álom valóságosságához. Minden egyes részlet olyan volt, mintha tényleg megtörténne.  
- Mintha nem éreznéd jól magad… - mondta Rind, aggodalommal a hangjában. - Tehetek érted valamit?  
- Nem, köszönöm… - Urd mentegetőző mosoly kíséretében felemelte a kezét. - Csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok… Pihenek egy kicsit, és máris minden rendben lesz. - Deaktiválta a terminálját, majd a fejét a kezeire hajtva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett rajta. Néhány pillanatig csukva tartotta a szemét, és közben ügyelt arra, hogy az arcáról a jóleső alvás előtt állók elégedettségét lehessen leolvasni. Nem volt szüksége semmiféle különleges érzékre, hogy megállapítsa, a harcos Istennő, még nem ment el. Kinyitotta az egyik szemét, és kérdőn ránézett. - Hm? „Tehetek érted valamit?" - fordította meg az imént épp felé irányuló kérdést.  
- Talán a szobádban kényelmesebben tudnál pihenni… - javasolta Rind, és látszott rajta, hogy nem nagyon tudja mire vélni Urd viselkedését.  
- Á… dehogy… - legyintett a másod osztályú Istennő. Kissé dühös volt magára, amiért erre nem gondolt. Biztos, hogy neki is volt egy szobája… valahol. Valóban nem volt rossz elgondolás egy kényelmes ágy… - Tudod, néha jobban esik itt aludni, mint a szobámba… - remélte, hogy elég meggyőzőre sikerült a magyarázat. Legnagyobb meglepetésére egy könnyed mosoly volt a válasz…  
- Rendben, akkor nem is zavarlak tovább. De ugye tudod… - várt egy pillanatot, Urd pedig igyekezett minél természetesebben viselkedni. Annak ellenére, hogy nagyon meglepte a lány mosolyának bensőségessége. - Bármi bánt, nekem elmondhatod. Azért vagyunk barátok, hogy átsegítsük egymást a bajon… Legyen az akármilyen jelentéktelen, vagy komoly. Mint ahogy te is annyiszor segítettél már nekem. Ne feledd ezt, Urd. - Enyhén meghajolt, majd mielőtt elindult hozzátette. - Szólok az őröknek, hogy senki ne háborgasson. Jó pihenést!  
- Köszönöm… - mondta Urd vontatottan, majd a tekintetét egészen addig a harcos Istennőn tartotta, amíg a duplaszárnyú ajtó be nem záródott mögötte. Minden bizonnyal az elmúlt öt évben igazán szoros barátság szövődött közöttük. Egy pillanatra lágyan elmosolyodott. Azért volt ennek az álomnak néhány jó oldala is.  
Halkan felsóhajtott, majd felegyenesedett a székében. Végre egyedül volt, és egyáltalán nem állt szándékában aludni... Annak ellenére, hogy igazán örült volna egy pihentető kis álomnak, feltételezhetően gonosz Belldandy-k, és mindenféle hadjáratok nélkül. Valahogy ki kellett törnie ebből az álomvilágból, hogy utána aztán soha többé ne térjen vissza. Egyelőre a terv első részével is megelégedett volna, csak sikerüljön megvalósítania… Azzal továbbra sem volt hajlandó foglalkozni, hogy ez mégis a valóság.  
- Rendben… - mondta gondterhelten, majd bekapcsolta a terminálját. Volt néhány elmélete, amiről így talán bizonyosságot szerezhetett. Ezen kívül nem szívesen ismerte be magának, de néhány dologra kíváncsi volt erről a különös világról. Például arra, hogy hol van a szobája. Ha minden kötél szakad, egyszerűen odamegy, bezárkózik, és átalszik néhány napot.  
Addig azonban szeretett volna minden egyes pillanatot hasznosan eltölteni…

* * *

- Rendben… - Urd a lehető legalaposabban megtervezte azt a kísérletet, aminek végrehajtásához akármelyik pillanatban hozzákezdhetett volna. A tétovázását csupán az okozta, hogy bár mindent számításba vett, még nem készült fel arra, amit tenni akart. - Nem lesz túl kellemes, de ha működik, akkor megéri azt a kis kényelmetlenséget… Ha pedig nem, abba se halok bele. - Idegesen bólintott, de a felhozott érvek nem voltak annyira meggyőzőek, hogy minden kétségét eloszlassák. Megkísérelte a figyelmét az egyenletes levegővételre koncentrálva elterelni a legrosszabb lehetőségről. Néhány pillanatnyi próbálkozás után, amit hosszas fel-alá járkálás előzött meg, feladta a próbálkozást. Mint ahogy a teremben, az asztal körül lerótt körök alatt, most sem tudta elűzni az össze aggályát, de mivel elszánta magát, nem akart meghátrálni. - Hát legyen! - dobbantott egyet a lábával, majd kihúzta magát. - Én nem vagyok olyan, mint Skuld! Mit nekem egy aprócska csípés! Uh… Remélem tényleg nem lesz nagyobb. - Még egyszer utoljára lehunyta a szemét, majd amikor ismét kinyitotta tétovázás nélkül hozzákezdett a varázslathoz.  
_**- Hatalmas villámok lelkei, jöjjetek hozzám! -**_Miközben az idéző formulát mondta, felemelte jobb kezét. A mutatóujjáén kívül, melyet egyenesen előrenyújtott, valamennyit lazán begörbítette. - _**Én vagyok az Úrnőtök, fogadjátok hát parancsomat! Milliónyi apró szikra, mely az ég sötétjét széthasítja… Milliónyi, s nekem még is csak egy kell, a tüneményes parány, melyben akaratom életre kel! - **_Kékesfehéren izzó fénygömb jelent meg a mutatóujja előtt, melynek átmérője alig érte el az egy centimétert. Legalább kétszer ilyen vastag, a gömb fénye mellett alig észrevehető halvány, lilás színű korona vette körül. Időnként egy-egy elektromos ív vált le róla, ami néhány centiméter után semmivé lett a levegőben. Már csak egyvalamire volt szükség, hogy az Istennő véglegesítse a villám alapú támadó varázslatot. - _**Kawaii Denkou-chan! - **_A kis villámgömb elindult arra a rövid útra, amit létrehozója meghatározott a számára. Ugyan már nem volt a varázslat része, de Urd még hozzátette. - Csak óvatosan… - A szikrára emlékeztető villám eltávolodott tőle, majd egy elegáns hurkot leírva megfordult a levegőben. Mindössze egy pillanat volt az egész, Urd mégis úgy érezte, mintha szándékosan lassabb lenne a szokásosnál csak azért, hogy az ő idegeit őrölje. Végül a villámocska, mintha a sokszorosára növekedett volna. Az Istennő már nem volt biztos abban, hogy jó ötlet volt nyitva tartani a szemét. Csakhogy már nem volt lehetősége becsukni, mert a varázslat célba talált.  
Hangos sikoly szűrődött ki a tanácsterem ajtaja előtti üres folyosóra. Odabent Urd morcos arckifejezéssel dörzsölte a bal karját. A kísérlet teljes kudarccal végződött…  
- Ez fájt… - mondta panaszosan. - Hülye egy terv volt! Hogy is hihettem, hogy működni fog? Eh, most már mindegy… - Az elgondolása alapján, ha sikerül magának valami éles, de intenzív fájdalmat okozni, akkor egyszerűen felriad. Mint amikor a megbeszélés során a saját karjába csípett, csak ezúttal egy kissé intenzívebb módszert választott. A varázslat az összes idegpályáját egyszerre stimulálta, mégpedig egy jókora csípés erejével… De még mindig nem ébredt fel. Mielőtt az egészhez hozzákezdett volna, óvatosságból elküldte az ajtó előtt álló őröket. Kissé meglepődött, mikor azok mindenféle akadékoskodás nélkül egyszerűen engedelmeskedtek neki. Egyáltalán nem volt rossz érzés, bár igyekezett nem beleélni magát. Most már tudta, hogy milyen jó ötlet volt… Nem lett volna könnyű kimagyarázni magát, ha a sikolyra mind a hat strázsa harcra készen beront a terembe, hogy megmentsék. Aztán kiderül, hogy saját magára lőtt egy támadó varázslatot. Ha valami, ez aztán tényleg gyanúba keverte volna…  
- Oké, jöhet a következő terv… - mondta gondterhelten, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez egy kicsivel is működőképesebb az előzőnél. Lényegében arról szólt, hogy keresnie kell valakit, akitől segítséget kér az önfelébresztéshez. - _Ami innentől kezdve már nem is lesz „önfelébresztés"… - _gondolta vidáman. A kissé abszurdnak tűnő ötlet, hogy az álmának egyik szereplőjétől kérjen segítséget, akkor jutott az eszébe, miközben a termináljáról elérhető információkat tanulmányozta. A röpke egy óra alatt rengeteg mindenbe bepillantott, de igazából semmivel nem foglalkozott behatóan. Amiről szeretett volna megbizonyosodni, és amit már előtte is sejtett, ahhoz ennyi éppen elég volt. Ez az álom minden bizonnyal még az előzőnél is sokkal részletesebb volt. Az elmúlt öt év minden egyes történéséről elő tudott hívni hatalmas mennyiségű információs állományokat, némelyikbe belepillantva pedig az is kiderült, hogy nem csak összefüggéstelen gondolattöredékekről van szó, mint ahogy az egy álomban teljesen természetes lenne. Így tehát lehetséges volt, hogy valaki, - aki természetesen csak az álmában létezik - segítségére lehet a megoldásban, mert olyan részletesen álmodja meg, hogy más is eszébe jut, mint ami neki. Ugyanakkor ezt mégiscsak saját ötletként könyvelhetné el, mert hát mégis csak az ő álmáról volt szó… Már amikor először végiggondolta akkor is eléggé bonyolultnak tűnt, és azóta is előfordult néhány alkalommal, egy-egy röpke pillanatig, hogy feltette magának a kérdést: Akkor most, hogy is van ez?  
Már nagyon rég, még a tanulóévei alatt foglalkozott az álmokkal, de akkor sem vetette bele magát túlságosan a velük kapcsolatos ismeretekbe. Pedig szerette a jó álmokat, de a megismerésükhöz vezető hosszadalmas és unalmas tanulmányokat már akkor sem. Ezen kívül a valóságot mindig is sokkal jobbnak tartotta holmi öntudatlan képzelgéseknél… Most egyszer és mindenkorra elhatározta, hogy ha ebből sikerül felébrednie, akkor az álmok avatott szakértőjévé képzi magát. Tétován körbepillantott a tanácsteremben. - _Biztos minden apró részletnek van valami jelentőssége… - _gondolta rezignáltan. - _Na de kit érdekel? Nem ez a lényeg… - _Eltűntette a ruhájáról a villám okozta apró, égett foltot, ami egyébként sem volt túl feltűnő a fekete szöveten, de így jobban érezte magát. Mielőtt az ajtóhoz lépett, még egyszer átgondolta az elképzelését.  
A segítséggel kapcsolatban Rind-re esett a választása, mivel a Valkűr nagyon megnyerően viselkedett vele. Persze nem akart rögtön ajtóstól a házba rontva, mindent elmondani neki. Csak szép lassan, egy egyszerű beszélgetéssel szeretett volna kezdeni, amiben kipuhatolja, hogy az Istennő hogy reagálna arra, ha megtudná az igazat. Azt is elképzelte, mit tenne akkor, ha valaki - legyen az akár a legjobb barátja - elé állna, és azt mondaná neki, hogy „te csak az álmom része vagy, légy szíves segíts felébredni"… Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy hangosan kinevetné, és egy szavát se hinné el. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy Rind ebben a tekintetben egyáltalán nem hasonlít rá…  
Kilépett a tanácsteremből, és egyenletes léptekkel végighaladt széles folyosón. Akár repülhetett is volna, mert az ereje kifogástalanul működött, azonban egyáltalán nem sietett, és séta közben legalább még részletesebben megtervezhette az előtte álló feladatokat. Ezzel szépen le is foglalta magát, egészen a folyosó feléig. Itt a gondolatai egészen másfelé terelődtek… Valamiért ellenállhatatlan kísértést érzett, hogy benézzen Keiichi-ékhez, vajon hogy haladnak a „pihenéssel". Leküzdötte magában a késztetést, és inkább továbbra is Rind szobája felé tartott. Az útvonalat az adatbázisból hívta le, és el kellett ismernie, hogy ha nem tette volna meg, kissé körülményes lett volna bármit is megtalálni a hatalmas palotában.  
Néhány pillanatig elidőzött az épület központi csarnokában, ami tulajdonképpen egy hatalmas kert volt. Közepén egy több millió éves faóriással, melyet teljes egészében beborítottak a hihetetlenül szép, megszámlálhatatlanul sok árnyalatban pompázó virágok. A szirmaik mintha anyagiasult fényből lettek volna… Urd nem először találkozott ilyen fával, sőt már fel is mászott jó néhányra. Halovány mosoly jelent meg az ajkain, miközben gondolatai a múltba kalandoztak. Azt az erdőt is ilyen fák alkották, amelyben még gyermekként olyan sokat bújócskázott Belldandy-val. Aztán később Skuld is csatlakozott hozzájuk, mikor elég nagy lett. Akkor rengeteget nevettek, és sokszor annyira elfáradtak, hogy egyszerűen elaludtak, miután megtalálták egymást. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy vajon a régi kellemes emlékek felidézése miatt szövődött bele az álomba a fa… vagy valami egészen más oka volt. Például lehetett az is, hogy az álmában szereplő Belldandy is emlékezett a régi játék helyszínére, és ezért építette a palotát a fa köré. Elégedetlen fintor jelent meg az arcán.  
- Nem kellene az álmaim szereplőit akarattal felruháznom… - mondta fennhangon, majd kissé felgyorsított léptekkel továbbment. Útközben gyakran találkozott olyan Istennőkkel és Istenekkel, akiket a valóságban is ismert. A különbség csak az volt, hogy most valamennyien mély tiszteletet tanúsítottak iránta. Kissé vonakodva, de be kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon jól esik neki a dolog. Persze egyszersmind legalább annyira kínos is volt. Már majdnem kiért a kertből, amikor három, izgatottam mosolygó Istennő toppant elé. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akarnak, és hogy mért vannak úgy elvörösödve, mint Keiichi egy-egy kétértelmű megjegyzés után. Néhány pillanatig tétován lökdösődtek, majd a baloldalon álló Keyria előrelépett.  
- Hello… - mondta Urd, mikor a lány hosszú pillanatig nem szólt semmit, csak rajongó tekintettel nézett rá. A barna hajú Istennő hirtelen elvörösödött, majd mélyen meghajolt.  
- Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, Urd-sama! - mondta remegő hangon. - Tudom, hogy rengeteg dolgod van, és nem szeretnélek feltartani… Jaj, hová tettem a modoromat, hiszen, még nem is köszöntem! - Nagy szemeket meresztve nézett fel Urd-ra, aki biztos volt benne, hogy már nagyon közel áll a síráshoz. Majdnem elnevette magát, csak azért nem tette, mert megsajnálta szegény lányt. Végül Keyria észbekapott, hogy tulajdonképpen, még mindig nem köszönt. - Sze… szervusz, Urd-sama!  
- Sziasztok lányok! - intett a másod osztályú Istennő vidáman. A Keyria háta mögött álló Awy és Sireyna rémülten összerezzent, mintha ebben a percben tudatosult volna bennük, hogy a nagy tiszteletben álló példaképük nem csak a barátnőjüket látja. - „Mit tehetek értetek?" - egyre jobban belejött a Rind által használt kérdőformula használatába. Azonban máshogy sült el a dolog, mint ahogy szerette volna…  
- Tessék?! - sikoltott fel rémülten az előreküldött Keyria, majd tétován a társaira nézett. Rövid, szavak nélküli kommunikáció zajlott le köztük. - Urd-sama… - kezdte a megszeppent lány, mikor visszafordult, azonban Urd egy intéssel leállította.  
- Először is hagyd ezt az Urd-samát, Keyria… - mondta könnyed mosollyal. - Aztán… ne legyél már ilyen félénk, nem harapok. Végül pedig, ki vele mit akartok, mert egy kicsit tényleg sietek…  
- Máris, Urd-s… Urd! - Awy és Sireyna váratlanul előlépett, és a barátnőjüket majdnem fellökve hajoltak át a válla felett.  
- Azt szeretnénk… - kezdték egyszerre. - …ha adnál nekünk egy-egy autogramot! - Urd-nak bárgyú mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. Erre nem volt felkészülve.  
- Autogramot? - kérdezte, miközben beletúrt a hajába. - Mióta szokás errefelé autogramot kérni?  
- Nos… - csipogta vontatottan Awy. - Valójában nem is szokás…  
- …de nemrég láttuk a TV-ben, hogy a Földön a híres emberektől, - például zenészek vagy filmsztárok, satöbbi - a rajongóik el szokták kérni az aláírásukat. - fejezte be hadarva Sireyna.  
- Mivel mi nagy rajongóid… nem is! A legnagyobb rajongóid vagyunk, úgy gondoltuk nem haragszol, ha kérünk tőled. - Keyria a barátnői lelkes bólogatása közepette magyarázott, majd mind a hárman lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a beleegyező választ.  
- Tőlem semmi akadálya… - mondta Urd, mire a három Istennő néma ujjongásban tört ki. - De mégis mit írjak alá nektek?  
- Ezeket! - vágta rá Keyria, majd átnyújtott neki három teljesen egyforma, csepp alakú kristályt.  
- Andvari kvarc? Nem is rossz ötlet! - mondta elismerően Urd. - Ráadásul elég szép darabok… De várjunk csak! Mit írjak bele?  
- Sigil! - mondta tagoltan Sireyna. - A Sigil-edet, természetesen. Akkor mindenki tudni fogja, hogy ez valóban tőled van…  
- Értem… - A másod osztályú Istennő gondolatban megvonta a vállát. A kvarckristályokat a két tenyerébe zárta. - Lássuk emlékszem-e még rá… - mormolta maga elé, majd a lányok kissé rémült tekintetére hozzátette. - Csak vicceltem! - A következő pillanatban maga elé idézte a mágikus jelet. A kezeit halvány, kékes fény ragyogta körbe. Sireyna, Keyria és Awy lenyűgözve sóhajtott, és hatalmas szemeket meresztve bámulták a lenyűgöző jelenséget. Olyanok voltak, mint a gyerekek, akik teljesen őszintén csodálkoztak valamire, amit korábban még nem is láttak. Urd-nak jól esett a rajongásuk, bár próbált nem gondolni arra, hogy vajon mi tehetett az elmúlt néhány évben, amivel kivívta magánk. Elvégre ő volt a Stratégiai Főparancsnok, vagy mifene… Néhány pillanat múlva a fény kialudt, ő pedig szétnyitotta a tenyerét. Még annyit sem mondhatott, hogy „Ta-dam!" a három kvarckristályt már ki is kapták a kezéből.  
- Hű… - sóhajtott Awy teljesen átszellemült hangon. - Ez egész egyszerűen gyönyörű!  
- Az… - helyeselt Keyria, aki először csak tátogni tudott.  
- Nagyon kúl! - fejezte ki végül a véleményét Sireyna is. Urd maga is kíváncsi volt a kristályra, ezért kissé előrehajolva megvizsgálta az egyiket. A teljesen átlátszó, a fényt szivárványosan megtörő kristály belsejében ott volt a Sigil-jének kicsinyített mása, ami kék fénnyel ragyogott. Időnként apró villámok futottak végig rajta.  
- Nem rossz, az már biztos… - jegyezte meg elégedetten.  
- Köszönjük! - énekelte egyszerre a három Istennő.  
- Még valami… - Keyria zavartan elmosolyodott. - Megtennéd, hogy átadod a jókívánságainkat Belldandy-samának, és Keiichi-kunnak? Nagyon hálásak lennénk!  
- Ne tegyetek már úgy, mintha ez olyan nagy kérés lenne… - morogta Urd gondterhelten, miközben a hajába túrt. - Átadom, amint találkozok velük… Ne hogy hálálkodni merjetek!  
- Re… rendben! - Awy kissé megszeppenve bólogatott. A társain pedig látszott, hogy csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudják visszanyelni a köszönetüket.  
- Én is így gondoltam! - csapta össze a tenyerét vidáman Urd. - Akkor én megyek is, mert van egy fontos megbeszélnivalóm Rind-del… Feltéve, ha az óta nem nyírták ki egymást Welsper-rel. - A lányok arca egyetlen pillanat alatt vörös lett. - Na sziasztok, majd még beszélünk! - Azzal már indult volna, de egy bátortalan hang megtorpanásra késztette.  
- De… - suttogta szinte alig hallhatóan Awy. - Hogy érted azt, hogy „majd még beszélünk"? - A barátnői kissé dühösen meredtek rá, amiért a buta kérdésével feltartotta a mélyen tisztelt példaképüket.  
- Ugorjatok be később, és majd megtudjátok. - kacsintott Urd vidáman. Bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy meddig tart az álma, úgy vélte egy ilyen ígéretből semmiképp nem lehet baj.  
- Mármint hozzád…? - hüledezett Keyria, a másod osztályú Istennő pedig bólintott.  
- Úgy bizony! - helyeselt, majd mielőtt bármelyikük magához térhetett volna a döbbenetből, ellépett mellettük. - Aztán ne felejtsetek el szakét is hozni! - Figyelmeztette őket anélkül, hogy visszafordult volna. Pár pillanatnyi döbbent csend után boldog sikoltozást hallott a háta mögül.  
Újfent megállapította, hogy ennek az álomnak is vannak szép pillanatai.  
- Most pedig irány Rind… - mondta eltökélten. - Aztán majd meglátjuk mi lesz.

* * *

A harcos Istennő idegesen járkált fel-alá a lakosztályában. Úgy érezte, hogy ha ezt így folytatja, akkor hamarosan mély árkot fog szántani a puha, süppedős szőnyegbe, sőt még a kemény márványpadlóba is. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy uralkodnia kellene az indulatain… mégsem volt képes megnyugodni.  
Ezúttal is a megbeszélés volt az oka, hogy közel került a türelme legvégső határához… Pontosabban az a bizonyos Démon, aki szinte minden egyes alkalommal ugyan ilyen hatással volt rá. Egy pillanatra megállt, és maga elé idézte azt a gúnyos mosolyt, amit a legfőbb riválisa előszeretettel öltött fel. Az arca lángvörös lett a haragtól, majd gyorsan lehunyta a szemét, és felidézett egy nyugtató mentális gyakorlatot. Hosszas kiképzése során számtalan ehhez hasonlót elsajátított, hogy minden harci körülmény között uralkodni tudjon az érzelmein. Gyakorlatilag itt pontosan erről volt szó… Ő és a Démon minden egyes alkalommal harcot vívtak egymással a tanácsteremben. Ennek a csatának váratlan végkimenetele lett, Urd-nak köszönhetően. Általában Belldandy volt, aki pontot tett a vitáik végére egy határozott döntéssel. Azonban a jelenlegi helyzetben úgy tűnt ő sem teljesen biztos a dolgában. Rind elismerte, hogy egyáltalán nem könnyű a választás… ugyanakkor nem volt hajlandó egy kicsit sem engedni a tervéből Welsper javára.  
Alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét. Alighanem minden a lehető legjobban alakult, annak ellenére, hogy ezt nem volt könnyű belátni… Vagy sokkal inkább félretenni a büszkeségét, és elismerni, mert valójában már az első pillanattól sejtette. Úgy vélte ezért minimum egy köszönettel tartozik Urd-nak, bár egyértelmű volt, hogy az Istennő nem szándékosan sugallta a húgának ezt a megoldást. Legalábbis a meglepettségéből erre lehetett következni.  
- Úgy tűnik, egyre többel jövök neked… - mondta halk, vidám hangon. Urd-dal nagyon mély barátság szövődött köztük az elmúlt évek során. Neki köszönhette, hogy belátta mennyire helyénvaló Belldandy ideája egy új, az eddiginél jobb világról. Hosszas beszélgetéseik alatt, kezdetben teljes mértékben elutasító volt, később pedig csak nagyon lassan tört meg nála a jég, megváltozott az addigi véleménye. Urd volt az, akit a legközelebbi barátjának tekintett. Nem sokan voltak, akik előtt annyira meg tudott nyílni, mint ő… Néha olyan dolgokról beszélgettek teljesen fesztelenül, amelyekről egyébként úgy vélte, hogy senkivel sem osztaná meg.  
A szoros kötelék miatt azonnal észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben a barátnőjével. Az teljesen rendhagyó volt, hogy elaludt a megbeszélésen, de utána is nagyon furán viselkedett. Jó baráthoz híven felajánlotta neki a segítségét, de nem erőszakoskodott… Ha Urd úgy látja jónak, akkor majd beszélnek.  
Addig is egy egészen más hangvételű tárgyalásra kellett felkészülnie. Abban biztos volt, hogy akármi is történik, nem fogja annyiban hagyni a becsületes összecsapás elvét. Akkor se, ha a Démon aljas módszereket vet be ellene. Ha annyira szeretné, hát megmutatja neki mire képes egy igazi Valkűr. Már csak türelmesen ki kellett várnia a lehetőséget…  
A tekintete hirtelen megkeményedett, és lassan az ajtó felé fordult. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem is lesz olyan hosszadalmas a várakozás. Érezte, hogy Welsper közeledik hozzá. Pont, ahogy annak lennie kellett… A Démon legalább annyira elszánt lehetett, mint ő maga, és ez határtalan elégedettséggel töltötte el.  
- Ezúttal nem fogok kegyelmezni… - jelentette ki céltudatosan. - …Meg fogom törni az akaratod! - Azzal elszántan keresztülvágott a lakosztálya nappaliján, hogy még a bejárat előtt fogadhassa várva várt vendégét.

* * *

Urd dühös tekintettel lapult a falhoz, és igyekezett mindenféle varázslat nélkül láthatatlanná válni. Ebben nagy segítségére volt, a közvetlenül előtte álló, gondosan nyírt zöld növény.  
- A fenébe, hogy ennek is pont most kell erre császkálni! - sziszegte bosszúsan. Óvatosan kilesett a sarok mögül, majd azonnal visszakapta a fejét. Úgy tűnt az óvatossága egy kissé felesleges, mert a szőke Démon egyáltalán nem foglakozott azzal, hogy feltételezett vagy valós leskelődőket leplezzen le. Csak ment előre céltudatos léptekkel, és még csak be sem nézett abba a folyosóba, amelyikben a másod osztályú Istennő rejtőzött, és ami előtt épp egy pillanattal korábban haladt el. Ezzel szemben Urd majdnem felkiáltott, amikor meglátta, és azonnal bevetődött a növény mögé. Most a dühéhez az is hozzájárult, hogy kissé hülyén érezte magát az eltúlzott reakció miatt. Kissé higgadtabban átgondolva egyáltalán nem volt meglepő, hogy Welsper errefelé tartott. Persze jobban örült volna neki, ha ezúttal másfelé rontja a levegőt…  
Amikor Rind „szobájához" ért, ezzel a lehetőséggel még egyáltalán nem számolt. Tulajdonképpen, ha nem veszteget el néhány percet hitetlenkedő bámészkodással, akkor biztos megelőzi a Démont. A harcos Istennő lakóhelye ugyanis valójában maga is egy kisebb palota volt. Mivel az adatbázisból csak az ide vezető útvonalat kereste ki, így nem is készülhetett fel arra, ami a szeme elé tárult. Bár belülről nézve a hely kongott az ürességtől. Itt is elidőzött egy kicsit, mire megtalálta a Valkűr lakosztályába vezető folyosót, egy kiadós kerülővel, ami néhány változatosan felszerelt edzőtermen vezetett keresztül. Urd a kitérő alatt megcsodálhatta a közelharci fegyverek példátlan tárházát. Azt azért szerette volna tudni, hogy Rind-nek volt-e lehetősége az utóbbi öt évben valamennyit kipróbálni. Talán még a Valkűr sem járt az összes edző teremben. Az egyikből Urd kissé nehezen keveredett ki a huszonötszörös gravitáció miatt. Utána is kóválygott egy kis ideig a folyosókon. Vele szemben úgy tűnt Welsper nagyon is jól ismeri a járást, mert a legfőbb folyosón egyenesen Rind-hez tartott.  
Urd a tekintetével szinte felnyársalta hátulról, a lobogó palásttal masírozó Démont. Legalább annyit szeretett volna ezzel elérni, hogy egy kissé kényelmetlenül érezze magát, de ő semmi jelét nem adta. Már legalább húsz méterre járt, amikor Rind lakosztályának ajtaja kitárult.  
- Juj, mi lesz itt… - jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan, miközben izgatottan fészkelődött egy kicsit, hogy jobban kilásson a sarok mögül, de továbbra se fedje fel a jelenlétét. A lehető legkézenfekvőbb jóslata az volt, hogy a két rivális, - miközben próbálja meggyőzni egymást - lerombolja a fél palotát… Majd ezt követően a környéket is. - _És ő még erre mondta azt, hogy remek ötlet… - _gondolta, bár valójában az igazi húgától sem lepte volna meg, ha ugyan így dönt. - Talán közbe kellene lépnem… - vetette fel, és elképzelte magát, mint az igazságos Istennőt, aki megelőzi a két elszánt, de hajthatatlanul makacs vitapartner tettlegességig fajuló veszekedését. Belldandy biztos nagyon büszke lenne rá. Közben pedig megtudhatna néhány fontos dolgot, ami elősegítheti a kellemetlen álomból való felébredését. - …vagy… - mondta vontatottan. - Esetleg maradnom kellene, és végignézni, mi történik. - Izgatottan kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és megnedvesítette a felső ajkát. A második lehetőség sokkal jobban tetszett neki, és egyelőre azt is választotta. A beavatkozás lehetőségét sem vetette el teljesen, de várni akart vele legalább addig, amíg igazán eldurvul a helyzet. Addig is el kellett döntenie, hogy melyikük győzelmére fogad. Rövid megfontolás után Rind-re esett a választása, mivel őt sokkal jobban kedvelte. Egyébként is, Valkűr volt, akit kizárólag harci feladatokra készítettek fel… Persze azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy Welsper-t sem kell félteni. A Démon talán nem olyan jó harcos, de ezt ellensúlyozza az agyafúrtsága és alattomos természete.  
Ebben a pillanatban megjelent Rind az ajtóban. Urd kissé meglepődött azon, hogy nem volt nála a fegyvere. Bizonytalanul megvonta a vállát. - _Oké, talán mégsem esnek egyből a másik torkának… - _gondolta kissé csalódottan. - _Előtte nem árt egy kis fenyegetőzés. Annál izgalmasabb lesz…  
_Urd nem sokat tévedett. Legalábbis a heves szópárbajjal kapcsolatban, amit Rind és Welsper vívtak, mikor megpillantották egymást. Ami azonban röviddel utána következett, valamennyi kétségét eloszlatta afelől, hogy csak álmodik. Mert ilyesmi a valóságban egyszerűen nem történhetett meg…

* * *

Welsper nem teketóriázott, mikor eljött a megfelelő idő. Mindig is kész volt megtenni azt, amit szükségesnek érzett, bármilyen kényelmetlen dologról legyen szó. Akár még a saját testi épségét is kockáztatva…  
Nem volt kizárt, hogy jelenleg is épp ezt teszi. Egy pillanatig sem hitt abban, hogy könnyűszerrel meggyőzheti a Valkűrt. Ez naivság lett volna, aminél kevés tulajdonságot vetett meg jobban. Igyekezett a minden lehetőségre felkészülni, bár azzal is tisztában volt, hogy mindez lehetetlen. A hamarosan bekövetkező találkozón bármi lehetséges volt.  
Céltudatosan haladt előre, és még csak egy pillantást sem vetett az útjába kerülőkre, akik legtöbbször tisztes távolba húzódtak előle. Sokan még mindig nem szokták meg, hogy Belldandy egy Démont választott az egyik legmagasabb rangú hadvezérének. Welsper-t egyáltalán nem érdekelte, mennyire bizalmatlanok vele. Ha pedig bárkinek kifogása lenne ellene, azt rövid úton lerendezné. Bár kételkedett abban, hogy akadt olyan ebben a palotában, aki kétségbe vonná Belldandy akaratát.  
Rind lakosztályának közelébe érve, megmagyarázhatatlan érzés fogta el. Csak egy rövid pillanatig tartott, ezért nem is szentelt neki különösebb figyelmet. Akármi is volt, nem lehetett olyan fontos, mint ami most várt rá. A jókora, boltíves ajtó kitárul, pedig még nem ért a közelébe. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, mert ez egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy a harcos Istennő már várja. Néhány lépés megtétele után maga Rind is megjelent a bejáratban. A tekintetük rögtön összecsapott, mintegy felvezetőjeként a további küzdelmüknek.  
- Ne is tagadd, hogy szándékosan tettél nekem keresztbe a megbeszélésen! - mondta a Démon, köszönés helyett. Rind szigorú tekintetén nem látszott, hogy bármit is elért volna a fenyegető hanggal.  
- Természetesen. - ismerte el a Valkűr. - Teljességgel elképzelhetetlen számomra, hogy bármiféle megnyilvánulásoddal egyetértsek.  
- Ezt köszönd csak a saját korlátaidnak. - Welsper néhány méterre megállt tőle, fenntartva a szemkontaktust. - Az ostobaságod ezúttal végzetes lehet számunkra. Ezt nem hagyom.  
- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy szándékomban áll meghátrálni! - Rind néhány lépéssel megfelezte a köztük lévő távolságot. - Semmiképp nem hagyom, hogy egy ilyen fontos győzelmet a terveid szerint érjünk el.  
- Ó! - Welsper is előrelépett, így már olyan jelentéktelenre csökkent a hely köztük, hogy akármelyik pillanatba közelharcot kezdhettek volna. - Tehát elismered, hogy a tervem biztos győzelmet jelen. Nem is rossz kezdetnek…  
- Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, mert megjárod! - villant fenyegetően a harcos Istennő tekintete. - Természetesen a gyáva terved nagyon jó esélyekkel kecsegtet. De ez egyáltalán nem jelenti azt, hogy elfogadhatónak találom.  
- Akkor nincs más választásunk, erővel kell meggyőzni a másikat. - A Démon szemében látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem sajnálja ezt a lehetőséget.  
- Kivételesen egyetértünk, te gyáva Démon. - Síri csend lett, miközben farkasszemet néztek. Közben szinte fizikailag érezhető volt a két egymásnak feszülő akarat. Tulajdonképpen mindketten egyformán makacsok voltak, akik előbb mondtak volna le mindenükről, minthogy a másiknak igazat adjanak.  
- Akkor tehát eldöntetett. - jelentette ki Rind majdhogynem ünnepélyesen. - Welsper, első osztályú Démon! Kihívlak egy párbajra, ahol a vesztes aláveti magát a győztes akaratának. Elfogadod?  
- Tudhatnád, hogy nem vagyok érdekelt az ilyen nevetséges, ceremoniális formaságokban… Ezek egyébként is a te néped szokásai. - Feszült hallgatás következett, majd a Démon megvonta a vállát. - De ezúttal kivételt teszek. A te szabályaid szerint foglak legyőzni. - Rind-et nem lepte meg a fennhéjázó kijelentés.  
- Nem kell tartanod magad semmiféle szabályhoz. Amennyiben mégis, úgy büszke lehetsz magadra, annak ellenére, hogy veszíteni fogsz.  
- Kímélj meg ettől, jó? Ilyesmi nem fog előfordulni.  
- Értem. - Rind nem volt hajlandó tovább pazarolni a szót gyermeteg vitára, amiben mindketten a saját győzelmüket bizonygatják. - Mivel én intéztem a kihívást, neked kell eldönteni a helyszínt és az időpontot.  
- Mégis a te szabályaid érvényesülnek? - kérdezte gúnyosan Welsper. - Nekem teljesen mindegy, döntsd el te.  
- Természetesen jogodban áll átruházni a választást. - A harcos Istennő egy pillanatig tétovázott. - Azt azonban mindenképp döntsd el te, hogy most, vagy csak azután kerítsünk rá sort.  
- Rengeteg időnk van a következő megbeszélésig. Addig rátérhetünk egyéb dolgokra.  
- Ebben ismételten egyetértünk. - mondta Rind meglepően lágy hangon, majd megcsókolta legnagyobb ellenfelét.

* * *

Urd biztos volt benne, hogy valamiféle gonosz tréfát űz vele a látása. Próbálta azzal magyarázni, hogy bizonyára csak rossz szögből nézi a történteket, és valójában nem is egy csókról van szó, hanem csak lefejelték egymást. Elég durva módja lett volna, két varázserővel rendelkező ellenfél összecsapásának, de a viszonyuk alapján nem lepte volna meg, ha előtör belőlük a vadállat.  
Akkor derült ki egyértelműen, hogy szó sincs semmiféle tévedésről, amikor a pár átölelte egymást, miközben a csók megszakítása nélkül kissé oldalra fordultak. A másod osztályú Istennő lábát hirtelen minden erő elhagyta. Hallotta a tompa puffanást, ahogy homloka a padlónak ütődik, de nem érzett fájdalmat. A Rind és Welsper között történtek valósággal sokkolták. Minden elsötétedett körülötte, miközben borzongató hideg járta át az összes tagját. Szerette volna átölelni magát, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült végrehajtani az egyszerű mozdulatot. Mint ahogy abban sem, hogy a sikoly, ami elhagyta az ajkait valóban megtörtént, vagy csak képzelte…

* * *

- Megdöglök… - sóhajtott Keiichi, majd megtörölte a homlokát a magával hozott törölközővel. Utána próbálta magát legyezéssel hűteni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy forró levegő csapott az arcába, ezért csalódottan abbahagyta. Ilyen körülmények között nem volt könnyű bármire is odafigyelni… Ennek pedig nem csak a meleg volt az oka. Óvatosan felemelte a BMW tisztításra leszerelt visszapillantó tükrét, és immár sokadszorra kipróbálta, milyen látószöget biztosít.  
Urd még mindig a tetőn feküdt, és úgy tűnt elaludt. Nem volt hétköznapi látvány, ezt a tényt K1 egyetlen pillanatra sem tagadta. Gyorsan lehunyta a szemét, majd nyelt egy nagyot, és letette a visszapillantót. - _Ez nem helyes… -_gondolta magában. - _Azzal nincs semmi baj, ha szépnek találom… Még akkor se, ha Bell nővére. De nem leskelődhetek utána! - _Már nem először pörgette végig a fejében ezt a néhány gondolatot. Utána általában folytatta a munkát, de pár perc elteltével ismét késztetést érzett arra, hogy megnézze, vajon ott van-e még az Istennő. Nem mintha attól tartott volna, hogy valaki elrabolja, sőt… Urd persze nyilvánvalóan élvezte, hogy ennyire felkeltette az érdeklődését. Keiichi azzal próbálta magát vigasztalni, hogy bármelyik szép nőt ugyan ilyen szívesen nézegette volna napozás közben, egy apró kis bikiniben. Na és persze azzal is, hogy ez a férfiaknál teljesen természetes…  
De mégsem volt teljesen igaz, hogy bármelyik nőt ugyanígy megbámulta volna. Volt valaki, akit még ennél is szívesebben nézegetett… Ahányszor csak Belldandy kijött valamiért a házból, rögtön megfeledkezett a nővéréről. Annak ellenére, hogy rajta jóval több ruha volt, a fiú ezerszer szívesebben legeltette rajta a tekintetét, mint bárki máson. Ennek egyszerű oka volt, mégpedig az, hogy Bell-t nem csupán egy vonzó nőnek találta. Például a jelenlegi hófehér, egyrészes ruhájában olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy Keiichi-nek oda kellett figyelni, el ne felejtsen levegőt venni, miközben nézi.  
Magabiztosan bólintott, hiszen sikerült legbelül mindent tisztáznia. Nem volt abban semmi rossz, ha megnézte magának azt, ami szép, mert valójában egyedül Belldandy-t szerette. Ez pedig milliárdszor többet ért, mint az egyszerű fizikai vonzalom… Egyáltalán nem számított, mekkora bőrfelület látszik, és hogy mennyire csillog a felkent napolajtól. A keze szinte öntudatlanul a visszapillantó után kapott. - _Eh… Kit próbálok én átverni? - _morogta magában. _- Bárki ezt tenné a helyemben! Na jó, lehet hogy nem, de akkor is… -_ A kíméletlen hőség tovább ostromolta a fiút, aki úgy érezte, mintha Nekomi város, vagy legalább a templom és környéke átkerült volna a Kalahári sivatagba. Jól esett volna neki egy Belldandy által készített limonádé, de egyelőre elhalasztotta a hűsítő élvezetet egy későbbi időpontra. Továbbra is a lelkiismeretével küzdve lassan felemelte a tükröt. Érezte, ahogy a hátán végiggördül egy izzadtságcsepp, aminek a nyoma idegölően viszketett. - _Egy perverz vagyok. - _Állapította meg tárgyilagosan. Már épp megfelelő szögbe állította volna a tükröt, amikor meghallotta Urd sikolyát. Rémülten felpattant, közben pedig eldobta magától a visszapillantót, bele se gondolva, hogy esetleg el is törhet.  
- Félreérted! - kiabálta kétségbeesetten, miközben a ház irányába fordult. - Én nem…! Nem leskelődtem! - Ekkor valami szöget ütött a fejében. Urd egyáltalán nem olyan lány volt, aki sikoltozik, miután észreveszi, hogy leskelődnek utána. Ami még különösebb volt, hogy a sikoly megint felhangzott, és ezúttal a fekvő Istennő felugrott. Keiichi-nek elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy mi történhetett.  
Urd arra eszmélt, hogy hangosan sikoltozik, miközben fél lábbal áll. Fogalma sem volt arról mi történik, és bár sejtette, hogy jobb lenne, ha hallgatna, nem bírta magában tartani a döbbenetét  
- Te jó ég! Megcsókolta! - Ebben a pillanatban elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Mivel túlságosan kába volt ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjon, automatikusan letette a másik lábát korrigálás gyanánt. Azonban amikor felriad, egészen a törölköző szélére tántorgott, így a lába most a tetőcserepet érintette. - Forró! - Kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, és teljesen összezavarodott irányérzékkel ugrálni kezdett.  
- Csók? - kérdezte Keiichi, aki ekkorra odafutott a házhoz. - Miféle csók? Mi történt, Urd?! - Közben a hangzavarra Bell is kirohant az udvarra, és aggódva nézett a tetőn szökdécselő nővérére.  
- Nee-san! Mi… - ekkor azonban kritikus pillanat következett be. Urd sikeresen visszaugrált a törölközőre, csakhogy egyszersmind a tető széléhez ért. Keiichi kétségbeesetten, reflexből cselekedve előrelépett, és jókora rántást érzett, mikor az Istennő az előre nyújtott karjába esett. Meglepően pontos, és majdnem teljesen önkéntelen időzítés egy korábbi esetre emlékeztette, amikor egy másik Istennőt kellett ugyan így megmentenie. A hasonlóság itt azonban nem ért véget… Fura hang hallatszott, mint amikor egy üvegből készült poharat megpörgetnek a tengelye körül, valamilyen kemény felületen. Felnézett, és rémülettől elkerekedő szemmel látta, hogy valami nagyon hasonló dolog történik a tetőn. A díszes, és minden bizonnyal jó kemény kristályüveg, amiben Urd a napolajat tartotta, szeszélyesen táncolt a tetőcserepek szélén. Valószínűleg az Istennő lökte meg, mielőtt lezuhant. Egy fél pillanatra úgy érezte, hogy megmenekült, mert látszólag az üveg egyenesbe jött. Csakhogy talán az utolsó megmaradt lendülettel a súlypontjának nagyobb része átkerült a tető szélén kívülre, és ennek köszönhetően leborult onnan. K1-nek még kiáltani sem maradt ideje. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon fog fájni, amikor a fejére zuhan, ezért behunyta a szemét, és összeszorított foggal várta a becsapódást. Mikor két másodpercig nem történt semmi, bizonytalanul hunyorogni kezdett. Nem az isteni szerencse mentette meg, hanem Urd, elkapta a nyakával lefelé fordult palackot, mielőtt a fiú fejére esett volna. Magában hálát rebegett az Istennő kiváló reflexeiért. Azonban amikor meglátta, hogy Urd is csodálkozva pislog rájött, hogy ez is csak egy öntudatlan mozdulat volt, mint az övé.  
- Megcsókolta… - mondta Urd immár normális hangerővel. Keiichi már épp a végére akart járni miről beszél, amikor halk pukkanás kíséretében az üvegpalack dugója kiesett, és az összes benne lévő napolaj ráömlött.  
- Remek… - morogta lehangoltan. - Ez aztán igazán remek…  
- Felébredtem! - kiáltotta Urd lelkesen, majd gyorsan körülnézett. A ruha és a környezet egyértelműen bizonyították, hogy az álomnak immár vége. A tekintete megállapodott a kíváncsian várakozó Bell-en. - Mond csak Belldandy… - kezdte komolyan. - Te most gonosz vagy?  
- Az lennék? - kérdezte a húga ártatlanul pislogva.  
- Ez az! - Urd eldobta az üveget, majd átkarolta K1 nyakát, aki próbálta lerázni magáról az illatozó napolajat, amiből még a szájába is jutott egy kevés. - Végre felébredtem! Hallod ezt, kölyök?!  
- Hallom… - morogta Keiichi. - Most nézd meg, rám ömlött az egész!  
- Na és? Talán van valami kivetni valód a saját készítésű napolajam ellen? Különben is… A fele rám ömlött…  
- Nem ez a lényeg… - A fiú igyekezett nem tudomást venni a szó szerint, és átvitt értelemben is sikamlós helyzetről.  
- Egyébként kösz, hogy elkaptál. - kacsintott az Istennő, akinek egyáltalán nem állt szándékában megkönnyíteni a helyzetét.  
- Mi történt, Nee-san? - kérdezte Belldandy aggódva.  
- Már megint rosszat álmodtam… - mondta Urd kelletlenül. - Tudjátok, ugyan az a sztori, mint amit három héttel korábban meséltem…  
- Amikor én és Belldandy…? khm…  
- Igen az. De ezúttal egészen más volt! - kissé megborzongott a nagy hőség ellenére. - Egész idő alatt tudtam, hogy álmodok, mégsem voltam képes felébredni.  
- Istenkém… - suttogta Bell együtt érző hangon. - Ez igazán szörnyű lehetett. Nee-san… Miért nem megyünk be egy kicsit a hűvösre? Nemrég készítettem egy nagy kancsónyi limonádét, ami már biztos lehűlt. Ha szeretnéd, elmesélheted, hogy mi történt veled az álmodban.  
- Igen, az remek lesz! - helyeselt vidáman Keiichi, de nem lehetett egyértelműen eldönteni, hogy a limonádéra kíváncsi, vagy esetleg az álomra. - Urd, most már szállj le…  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy nehéz vagyok? - kérdezte az Istennő. - Különben is nemrég egy sokkoló álomban volt részem. Morisato! Férfinek képzeled maga, hogy most csak úgy letettnél?  
- Akkor mit szeretnél? - tudakolta K1, mert biztos volt benne, hogy ha akadékoskodik, akkor csak rosszabb lesz a helyzet.  
- Vigyél be! - mondta elragadó mosollyal Urd, ami Keiichi-t inkább egy ragadozóra emlékeztette. A lány közben fészkelődött egy kicsit a karjában, majd elégedetten sóhajtott. - Így már kényelmes… Miért pirulsz?  
- Induljunk… - vakkantotta K1, aki már nem először érezte úgy, hogy totálisan kihasználják.  
- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte ekkor a szobájából előrontó, kissé zaklatott Skuld. A legfiatalabb nővéren egy fura, színes csövekkel borított mellény volt. - Az előbb valami kiáltozást… Ti meg mit műveltek? - kérdezte Urd-ra és Keiichi-re pillantva.  
- Nee-san rosszat álmodott. - mondta Belldandy. - Épp most indultunk, hogy megbeszéljük… Te nem szeretnéd hallani, Skuld?  
- Már megint? - A kis Istennő gyanakodva meredt rájuk. - Keiichi! Miért ölelgeted ennyire Urd-ot?  
- Dehogyis ölelgetem! - kiáltotta a fiú. - Tehetek én róla, hogy cipelteti magát? - Látta, hogy Skuld nem igazán hisz neki, ezért megfordult, és határozott léptekkel elindult befelé. Minél előbb meg akart szabadulni a terhétől. Belldandy a kishúgára mosolygott, majd követte őket.  
- Nem igazán tetszik ez nekem. - mondta megfontoltan Skuld. - Jobb, ha szemmel tartom őket. - Ő is a társaság után indult. Valójában nagyon is kíváncsi volt, hogy mi zaklatta fel ennyire az idősebb nővérét. Már csak azért is, mert ez egy potenciális ütőkártya volt a kezében.

* * *

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan… - suttogta Keiichi, és Skuld-dal együtt hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. - Ilyesmi egyszerűen nem létezhet! Teljesen kizárt… Képtelenség!  
- Nekem mondod? - nézett fel Urd a fiúra, miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a limonádéja tetején úszó jégkockák pörgetését. Megnyugtató érzés volt, hogy az erejét ilyen jelentéktelen, és teljességgel felesleges dologra használhatta. - Én is nehezen tudom elhinni, pedig saját szememmel láttam. Szó szerint sokkoló volt átélni azt a néhány pillanatot.  
- Jellemző… - morogta Skuld lemondóan. - Csak te vagy képes ilyesmit álmodni. Méghogy Rind csókolózzon egy macskával!  
- Látom nem figyeltél, pukkancs. - Urd nem igazán örült annak, hogy valamit újra el kell ismételnie. - Welsper-t valahogy visszaváltoztatták az eredeti alakjába. Még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, Rind nem egy kisfiúval smacizott… Bleh! Nem mintha ettől sokkal jobb lenne a helyzet, de egy felnőtt Welsper-ről van szó. Aki egyértelműen fiú volt… - Kortyolt egy nagyot a limonádéból, közben pedig újra megfordult a fejében, hogy talán szakéval kellene megnyugtatnia magát. Azonban most kivételesen jobban esett a hideg és alkoholmentes ital, ami egyben borzasztóan finom is volt.  
- Nem lehet, hogy csak rosszul láttad? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Azt mondtad, hogy előtte vitatkoztak… Talán, csak összefejeltek, vagy valami? Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy Rind képes volt megcsókolni… Welsper-t! - Urd egy pillanatra leállította a jégkockák táncát. Érdekesnek találta, hogy K1 majdnem ugyan úgy próbálja magyarázni a történteket, mint ő az első pillanatban. Talán ez valamiféle önkéntelen reakció volt, amiben az elméik egyaránt próbált valami hihető magyarázatot találni egy olyan eseményre, amit egyszerűen nem történhetett meg. Vagy valami ehhez hasonló, de lényegében ugyan úgy működött halandónál és Istennőnél is.  
- Az első pillanatban én is ezzel próbáltam magyarázni… - mondta végül a fiúnak. - És az is igaz, hogy elég messze voltak tőlem. De akkor is jól láttam… Ha lefejelsz valakit, akkor közben nem dugod a nyelved az illető szájába. Nem így van?  
- Asszem… de. - K1 megszagolta a frissen váltott pólóját. Még mindig érezte magán az olaj illatát, pedig egyszer már alaposan megmosakodott, miután beszállította a kényeskedő Urd-ot. - Azért ez ijesztő… Biztos, hogy én is sikoltozva ébrednék fel, ha ilyenek történnének az álmomban.  
- Ebben én is biztos vagyok. - értett egyet vele a legidősebb nővér. - De kösz az együttérzést. A legrosszabb az egészben az, hogy ezek után nem tudhatom, mikor kerülök vissza oda.  
- Lehet, hogy legközelebb vissza se tudsz jönni… - mondta vidáman Skuld. - Majd építek a testednek egy hibernáló kapszulát.  
- Csak ne örülj annyira, most már sejtem mi kell ahhoz, hogy felébredjek. - Urd dühös volt a szemtelen kishúgára. - Majd meglátjuk ki lesz egy kapszulába zárva! - Skuld kissé megszeppent, de ennek ellenére igyekezett úgy tenni, mint akit egyáltalán nem zavar a fenyegetés.  
- Nee-san… - szóalt meg Belldandy, és szokatlan komolysága mindenki figyelmét felkeltette. - Ugye arra gondolsz, hogy az álomból való felébredéshez valami megrázót kell átélned?  
- Pontosan. - Urd könnyed mosollyal bólintott. - Ne aggódj, ezek úgyis csak álmok. Még akkor is, ha zavarba ejtően valóságosak.  
- Nem lehet, hogy miközben aludtál, átkerültél egy párhuzamos realitásba? - kérdezte Keiichi izgatottan előrehajolva. - Ahol az alteregóink ugyan úgy néznek ki, mint mi, de teljesen mások?  
- Ne is álmodj róla, hogy bármiféle párhuzamos világban feleségül veszed Onee-samát! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Skuld. - Valld csak be, hogy erre gondoltál! Ilyesmi nem fordulhat elő!  
- Nem erre céloztam… - tiltakozott zavartan Keiichi.  
- Az ikrekről nem is beszélve, akiket a hitvesed a szíve alatt hord… - kacsintott Urd a fiúra, akinek ettől csak még vörösebb lett a feje. Remélte, hogy a Rind és Welsper között történtek elterelik erről az apró részletről a figyelmet. Gyorsan megitta az összes megmaradt limonádét, abban reménykedve, hogy az majd egy kissé lehűti. - Bár fura, hogy öt teljes évet kellett várni rá. Na de biztos nem értetek rá…  
- Elég már, Urd! - kiabált Keiichi kétségbeesetten.  
- Egy biztos… - jelentette ki az Istennő. - Keiichi alteregója pont olyan, mint az igazi.  
- Örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk…  
- Úgy tűnik, az álmodban egyedül én vagyok gonosz… - mondta Belldandy elgondolkozva. - El se tudom képzelni, hogy tehettem olyan szörnyűségeket.  
- Ugyan, Belldandy ne vedd ennyire magadra. - Urd a húgára mosolygott. - Szerintem mindenki tisztában van vele, hogy nem vagy gonosz. Az álom, az meg csak álom…  
- Pontosan! - helyeselt Skuld. - Ebből is látszik, hogy ez csak egy ostoba hallucináció, amit csakis Urd találhatott ki. Méghogy én bujkálnék Onee-sama elől! Na ne nevettess… - kissé erőltetetten kacagni kezdett. - Igaz, hogy úgy tűnik nagyon jól, sőt zseniálisan csinálom, de akkor is… Én minden tekintetben melletted állnék! - K1 és Urd rosszkedvűen nézték a büszkén mosolygó Istennőt.  
- Nem valami megnyugtató, hogy így áll a dologhoz… - súgta az Istennő a fiúnak.  
- Jah, úgy tűnik büszke magára, közben pedig támogatná a gonosz nővérét világhódító terveiben… Ez elég ijesztő.  
- Ne sugdolózzatok, vagy felrobbantalak titeket! - kiabált Skuld felháborodva, bár kezdte belátni, hogy valóban egy kissé elszaladt vele a ló. - Persze nem állnék egy gonosz Onee-sama mellé… Ami eleve lehetetlen, mert nála jóságosabb lélek nem létezik. Különben is, ti vagytok azok, akik mellé álltatok.  
- Majd szólj, ha eldöntötted mit tennél… - morogta Urd, majd mielőtt a húga visszavághatott volna, leintette. - Ezek után senki ne lepődjön meg, ha az éjszaka közepén sikoltozva felriadok. Majd próbálom visszafogni magam…  
- Nee-san, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. - Belldandy megfogta a nővére kezét. - Nyugodtan kelts fel minket is, ha úgy érzed, van valami, amit el akarsz mondani. Számunkra ez egyáltalán nem jelent terhet. - Keiichi és Skuld bizonytalanul egymásra nézett. - Ezen kívül… - folytatta Bell megfontoltan. - Az alapján, amit meséltél, ezek egyáltalán nem szokványos álmok. Ha kellemetlennek találod őket, akkor talán meg kellene próbálnunk valahogy megszüntetni őket. Bár az igaz, hogy nem vagyok túlságosan tapasztalt az álmok terén…  
- Nem hinném, hogy ennyire súlyos lenne a helyzet… - mondta Urd bizonytalanul. - Egyelőre még mindig csak álomról van szó. Majd ha komolyabbra fordul a helyzet, akkor kitalálunk valamit. Addig is… - Elégedett mosoly terült szét az ajkán.  
- Ajaj, ez a mosoly semmi jót nem jelent. - mondta K1 rosszat sejtve. - Mi… Mire gondolsz, Urd…?  
- Hirtelen elfogott a kíváncsiság… - jelentette ki az Istennő. - Talán rossz volt az eddigi hozzáállásom az álmokhoz. Inkább úgy kellene felfognom, mint egy kalandot. Ez az! - összecsapta a tenyerét. - Legközelebb teljesen bele fogom élni magam a szerepembe. Én leszek a gonosz Belldandy jobb keze, és mindent megteszek, hogy a lehető legjobban végezzem a dolgom.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy most nagyon ijesztő vagy? - kérdezte Keiichi, de az Istennő rá se hederített.  
- Az is érdekelne, vajon a mi kis házi állatkánk, és a harcos Istennő vajon hogy találtak egymásra…  
- Föld Urd-nak, jelentkezz! Kezdesz nagyon elszállni…  
- Gondoljatok csak bele! Az egész olyan, mint egy film a TV-ben… Csak itt részese lehetek a cselekménynek, mint Urd Stratégiai Főparancsnok! Nem szabad kihagynom egy ilyen alkalmat…  
- Reménytelen… - legyintett Skuld.  
- Tényleg, vajon merre lehet a mi kis Rómeónk? Lenne hozzá néhány kérdésem…  
- Welsper-re gondolsz? - Kérdezte K1. - Reggel, mikor harcoltatok a TV-n aludt. Aztán eltűnt valahová… Talán ismer valami hűvös helyet. Ami azt illeti, nem hinném, hogy örülne neki, ha ilyesmivel zaklatnád.  
- Igazad lehet… - úgy tűnt Urd kissé lehiggadt. - Szóval egyelőre ne vegyük túl komolyan a dolgot, rendben? Majdcsak lesz valahogy.  
- Ahogy akarod, Nee-san. - Bell biztatóan mosolygott. - Örülök, hogy most már minden rendben van!  
- És igen! Már azt is tudom, mire van szükségem… - mindenki kíváncsian várta, hogy az ezüstfehér hajú Istennő vajon mit fog kitalálni. - Egy nagy fürdőre! Utána majd beszélek Welsper-rel, ha előkerül.  
- Megint fürödni akarsz? - kérdezte értetlenül Keiichi.  
- Pontosan. Most pedig… - Urd várakozóan kinyújtotta mindkét kezét K1 felé.  
- He?! - kérdezte a fiú rémülten, és kissé hátrébb húzódott. - Mi… Mit akarsz?  
- Fáradt vagyok. Vigyél át a fürdőszobába.  
- Kizárt! Azt már nem… - Morisato Keiichi olyan területre tévedt, ahol nem szívesen lavírozott. A fürdőszoba és az Istennők együtt eddig még soha nem végződtek jól. - Egyébként is, tudsz repülni, hát rajta!  
- Tehát gonosz leszel… - sóhajtotta Urd remegő hangot. - Hát jó, nem hibáztatlak… - Közben Belldandy felállt, és odament a nővéréhez.  
- Majd én segítek, Nee-san. - vidám mosollyal lehajolt, hogy a karjába vegye a nővérét. Keiichi a kilőtt puskagolyót megszégyenítő sebességgel ugrott oda, és kapta fel Urd-ot, aki mukkanni sem tudott.  
- Ma… majd én átviszem! - közölte dadogva, majd nevetgélt egy sort, miközben szögletes léptekkel kimasírozott a teázóból. - Az ajtóban leraklak, és kész! - szűrte az összeszorított fogai között Urd-nak. - Ebből nem csinálunk rendszert, jobb ha tudod. - A teázóban maradt Skuld Belldandy-ra nézett.  
- Utánuk kellene menned… - tanácsolta komoly arckifejezéssel.  
- Gondolod? - kérdezte Bell. - Talán…  
- Urd, ne csináld ezt! - hallatszott ekkor K1 rémült kiáltása a fürdőszoba irányéból. - Nem, nem mosom meg a hátad! - Hangos csattanás jelezte, hogy a fürdőszoba ajtaja bezárult.  
- Gyanúsak ezek nekem… - morogta Skuld. - Nagyon gyanúsak… Mindegy, azt hiszem megeszem a fagyimat. - Elindult a konyha felé, nem is sejtve, hogy a kedvence már nincs a hűtőben. Előtte azonban megajándékozta egy helytelenítő pillantással a visszafelé tántorgó, fülig vörösödött Keiichi-t. Belldandy nekilátott összeszedni a limonádés poharakat. Az udvaron álló szilvafa egyik legmagasabb ágán Welsper nagyot ásított, majd átfordult a másik oldalára és tovább aludt.  
A Morisato rezidenciára továbbra is intenzíven záporoztak a nap sugarai. Egyelőre a hőségen kívül semmi problémája nem akadt lakóinak.  
Egyelőre… 


End file.
